Dannyladdin
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Danny was a poor street rat until he rubbed a mystical purple lamp, freeing the genie TiffanyPhantom. Now Freakshow and Plankton want to take over Toongrabah and it's up to our heroes to stop them. Disney's Aladdin parody. R&R!
1. CAST LIST

Cast List

Aladdin: Danny Phantom from Danny Phantom

Jasmine: Juniper Lee from The life and times of Juniper Lee

Sultan: Spongebob Squarepants from Spongebob Squarepants

Abu: Jake Spidermonkey from My gym partner's a monkey

Carpet: Blocky from Chalkzone

Genie: TiffanyPhantom aka me (because I can't find anybody else to play this part)

Jafar: Freakshow from Danny Phantom

Iago: Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants

Head Guard: Skulker from Danny Phantom

Other guards: Cluster minions from My Life as a Teenage Robot

3 ladies: Sam, Clover, Alex from Totally spies

Merchant: Ghost Writer from Danny Phantom

Other guy that comes along in the beginning: Ben from Ben10

Rajah: Tom and Jerry

Other Characters: I'll wing it...


	2. Chapter 1  Diamond in the rough

Chapter 1

In a dry desert, only one thing was moving on a ghostly camel, the ghost writer held scrolls in his hand as he began crossing the vast lands. To pass the time, he began to sing.

Ghost Writer: _**Oh, I come from a land**_

_**From a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan camel roam**_

_**Where it's flat and immense **_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!**_

_**When the wind's at your back**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down**_

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop a rectangle and fly**_

_**To another Toonraian night!**_

_**toonrian nights!**_

_**Like toonrian days!**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than not**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**toonrian nights**_

'_**Neath toonrian moons**_

_**A fool of his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out here on the dunes**_

The ghost writer jumped off his ghostly camel and looked around at his destination, Toongrabah, an Arabian city in the cartoon world. Ben 10 began to walk by, full of boredom, the ghost writer noticed this and stopped the boy.

"Ah, Salaam and good evening my alien friend." The ghost writer greeted Ben, he rose an eyebrow as he looked at the weird man. "Please, please, come closer." Ben walked towards the ghost writer, but he tripped on a rock and came up to his face. "Too close, a little too close." The ghost writer said nervously as Ben backed away.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked the ghost writer, bewildered.

"There, welcome to Tonngrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment..." The ghost writer said before he pulled out a loaded shop, full of collectibles. "Plus – i'm selling stuff."

"Right..." Ben said, picking up a broken umbrella. "These are really for sale?"

"Yep. Look at this! Yes!" The ghost writer exclaimed, pretending to be interested. "This is a famous coffee maker, also makes Julienne fries, it will not break!"

"Oh really?" Ben asked him, turning into Four Arms and crashing the object. He gave the ghost writer a sly smile.

"It broke...you're paying for that." The ghost writer told him. "Ooooh look at this, I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous dead-sea tuperwear, listen..." He said blowing a raspberry as he opened it. "Aaah, still good."

"I don't have time for this, I've got a world to save." Ben said, unimpressed as he began to walk off. The ghost writer stopped him.

"Wait, don't go!" He shouted. "I can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare, then I think you may be most rewarded to consider this?" The ghost writer held up a plain purple lamp. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance, like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."

"Oh man..." Ben rolled his eyes as he tried walking off again.

"This is no ordinary lamp!" The ghost writer exclaimed. "It once changed the course of a young man's life, a young man, who like this lamp was more than what he seemed." The ghost writer looked around before whispering to Ben. "_A diamond in the rough..."_

Ben sighed, exasperated.

"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" The ghost writer asked him.

"No." Ben told him.

"Look, I only travelled this far to catch up with you to tell you a story, so the least you could do is to SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!" The ghost writer exclaimed, Ben sat down on the desert ground and stayed quiet. The ghost writer smiled, satisfied.

"It begins on a dark night," The ghost writer continued, sprinkling some sparkles into the air, to form stars for a night sky. "Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose..."

It was another dark, gloomy night in the desert, the only living life forms that could be seen were one man, one sea creature and one ghostly horse. Soon another figure joined them.

"You are late." The man said to the figure, it jumped off its horse and appeared to be quite short.

"A thousand apologies, master." The figure said through gritted teeth.

"You have it then?" The man asked, coming out of the shadows. He looked like he was wearing a black Arabic tuxedo, he had a top hat on his head and white face paint, complete with black eyeliner and red lipstick, his name was Freakshow.

"I was distracted by a few boxes, but I got it." The other figure came out of the shadows, wore a blue overall, a blue hat and his skin was well...blue. He was the box ghost, he held up a half of a golden beetle. Freakshow reached for it, but the box ghost pulled it back. "Ah, ah, ah, my treasure." He demanded before the beetle was knocked out of his hands by a small green plankton and it was given to Freakshow.

"Trust me my pungent friend, you'll get what's coming to you." Freakshow said as he held another half of the golden beetle and placed the two together, suddenly, the beetle came to life with a glow and sped off into the desert, Freakshow and the Box Ghost jumped onto their horses and sped off after the beetle.

"QUICKLY, FOLLOW THE TRAIL! FASTER!" Freakshow exclaimed as they ran after the beetle, finally, it stopped, separated in two and plunged into the sand, the wind howled and a giant lion head popped out of the desert ground when the wind cleared. It opened its sandy mouth. Freakshow and the box ghost looked at it in wonder.

"At last...after all my years of searching...the cave of wonders." Freakshow said in awe.

"What? That's no wonder," Plankton complained, "it's just some stupid, giant..."

"Oh my box..." The box ghost gasped.

"Now, remember, bring me the lamp." Freakshow grabbed the box ghost by the collar. "The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp...is mine."

The box ghost was released and he chuckled as sinisterly as he could as he neared the cave.

"Jeez, where did you get this bozo? Off Ebay?" Plankton whispered to Freakshow before he was shushed.

"Who disturbers my slumber?" The cave said in a deep, threatening voice.

"It is I...the box ghost...a humble box collector." The box ghost introduced himself.

"Know this, only one may enter, one whose worth lies far within, a diamond in the rough." The cave demanded.

The box ghost turned to Freakshow with confusion, Freakshow rose his hypnotizing scepter up. "What are you waiting for, go on!" Freakshow commanded.

The box ghost hesitated, but he moved slowly towards the cave and took one small step in it. He sighed of relief when nothing happened.

"RAAAAAAAWR!" The cave bellowed as its walls came crashing down. The box ghost waited for five seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs and trying to run out of the cave, its walls crashed down on him before he could escape.

"NO!" Freakshow cried out. The two halves of the beetle was laid in front of him.

"Seek thee out...the diamond in the rough." The cave's voice echoed in the distance.

"I can't believe it, I just don't believe it, we're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" Plankton exclaimed as he jumped down to grab the two halves of the beetle. "Look at this, look at this, i'm so ticked off that i'm turning greener."

"Patience, Plankton, Patience." Freakshow told him as he hopped back up on his shoulder. "The box ghost was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Plankton exclaimed, sarcastically. "I think I'm going to have a HEART ATTACK and DIE from not being surprised! We got a big problem here, a big prob..."

"Yes we do...only one can enter." Freakshow said as he interrupted Plankton. "We must find this one...this diamond in the rough."

Freakshow did think that he could find a diamond in the rough, he just didn't expect who he was going to find.

As the morning sun shone over Toongrabah, somewhere in the heart of the city, a teenager was running for his life.


	3. Chapter 2 One Jump Ahead

Chapter 2

"Stop theif!"

Danny Fenton skidded to a stop as he reached the end of a rooftop, he almost dropped the piece of bread he was holding. He had a white, torn up t-shirt with a red oval in the middle and blue, baggy jeans with patches on them, he turned his head around, his black hair getting in his blue eyes.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!" Skulker exclaimed as he neared Danny, he pulled out a sword.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Danny exclaimed, he got ready to jump off the roof, he hesitated. "Wait, did he say my hands? Normally it would be my head..."

Suddenly he tripped and he went flying towards the ground. He landed on two ropes strung across a building, he crashed into a window and started to head towards the ground again, as he collected pieces of clothing hung on ropes as he hit the ground, the bread almost dropped, but he caught it, he chuckled, satisfied.

"There he is!" Danny heard a voice, it sounded like a cluster minion, he looked up to see the guards shaking their fists at him.

"You won't get away so easy!" Another minion called.

"You think that was easy?!" Danny exclaimed in surprise, watching nearby, 3 16 year old teenage girls began laughing softly. Danny smiled sheepishly at them.

"You two, over that way and you with me. We'll find him." Skulker ordered the guards as they spilt up. Danny thought fast and drew a tablecloth over himself and walked towards the girls.

"How'd they get down so fast?" Danny wondered. "Morning girls."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Danny?" Sam asked Danny. She one of the girls, she had red hair and green eyes.

"Trouble? No way – you're only in trouble if you get caught." Danny smiled, suddenly, he was face to face with Skulker, who had grasped his collar.

"Gotcha." Skulker said, victoriously.

"I'm in trouble." Danny said, nervously.

"And this time..." Before he could say anything, he short circuited and hurled towards the ground, on top of his head was Jake Spidermonkey.

"Perfect timing Jake, as usual." Danny smiled at his friend.

"Well, you did agree that you wouldn't yell at me for scratching my butt in public anymore." Jake told Danny.

"Whatever." Danny rolled his eyes, feeling disgusted. "Come on, let's get out of here."

**Danny: **

**Gotta Keep one jump ahead of the breadline**

**one swing ahead of the sword**

**I steal only what I can't afford.**

"That's everything." Danny whispered to Jake.

"Yeah, and i'm the one who blinds them." Jake told him, pointing to his butt.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen,**

**that's all and that's no joke.**

Danny climbed up to a high tower of barrels and looked down, disapprovingly at the soldiers.

**These guys don't appreciate i'm broke.**

"Whoops." Danny said innocently as he kicked down a barrel and made it knock the guards down like bowling pins. He jumped onto a nearby platform.

**Cluster minions:**

**Riffraff! Streetrat!**

**Scoundrel, take that!**

A bunch of fruit flew at Danny, he dodged it with no problem. He waved the bread around.

**Danny:**

**Just a little snack guys.**

He hid behind a pole to dodge the knives that were thrown at him.

"Now where did that come from?" Jake asked him, hiding behind the pole as well.Suddenly, the platform began shaking, Danny looked down to see the guards shaking it.

**Cluster minions:**

**Rip him open, take it back guys.**

Danny covered his eyes with his free end and jumped off the platform.

**Danny:**

**Gotta take a hint, gotta face the facts,**

**Hey Jake, you're my only friend**

"Really?" Jake asked Danny. "Maan, you must be lonely." Danny looked inside the room to see Star, Paullina and Jazz all freshening up.

**Girls:**

**Oh it's sad that Danny's hit the bottom**

**he's become a one man rise in crime.**

Jake began stuffing his cheeks with fruit until he looked like a chipmunk-monkey thing... Danny then ran into the Lunch Lady who began swinging a broom at him.

**Lunch Lady:**

**I'd blame parents,**

**except he hasn't got them.**

Danny frowned at her before heading towards the window.

**Danny:**

**Gotta eat to live,**

**gotta steal to live**

**tell you all about it when I got the time.**

Danny and Jake hid behind a cardboard cutout of the Crimson Chin.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes,**

**one skip ahead of my doom.**

Suddenly, the cutout fell over and they were revealed.

**Next time I think i'll use non-deplume.**

Danny and Jake ran through a flock of sheep, the guards ran after them, throwing sheep in the sky randomly.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen,**

**one hit ahead of the flock.**

**I think i'll take a stroll around the block.**

Danny and the guards hopped over a man on a bed of nails. Unfortunately, one guard jumped on him...ouch.

**Guards: **

**Stop theif!**

**Vandal!**

**Outrage!**

**Scandal!**

Danny and Jake got backed up towards a doorway.

**Danny:**

**Let's not be too hasty.**

The door opened and Grandma Manson came out and hugged Danny tightly.

**Grandma:**

**Still, I think he's rather tasty.**

Danny was about to vomit as he escaped her grasp.

**Danny****：**

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to it**

**otherwise, we'd get along!**

**Guards:**

**WRONG!**

The guards all piled on Danny, but he got away, the guards then all raced after him. Danny and Jake ran past a sword-eater, Jake paused and grabbed a sword out of his mouth and waved it like a maniac in front of the guards.

"He's a monkey!" The guards cried out in terror.

"You idiots – you're all monkeys!" Skulker said, irritated. The guards all raised their swords in the air.

"And I thought that would have worked..." Jake said, putting the sword down and running away.

**Danny: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**

**Guards: Vandal!**

**Danny: One hop ahead of the hump**

**Guards: Street rat!**

**Danny: One trick ahead of disaster!**

**Guards: Scoundrel!**

**Danny: They're quick, but I'm much faster.**

**Guards: Take that!**

Danny ran up to a room and grabbed a carpet and waved it in front of the guards.

**Danny:**

**Here goes, better throw my hand in,**

**wish me happy landing,**

**all I have to do is jump!**

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Jake exclaimed, but then noticed they were flying. "Oh...heh, nevermind."

The guards on the other hand, couldn't fly, so they just landed in a pile of horse manure.

Danny and Jake landed on the ground, while using the carpet as a parachute. They Hi-5ed each other once they reached the ground.

"And now, my esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" Danny exclaimed, splitting the bread in half and giving one piece to Jake.

"Yes! My half's bigger!" Jake cheered, Danny just rolled his eyes.

Danny was about to take a bite out of his before he saw a heartbreaking sight, Billy and Mandy were rummaging through the trash for food. Danny looked at his piece and then at Jake.

"Don't look at me." Jake said, taking a bite out of his bread. Danny sighed as he got up and walked towards the kids, he held out his bread.

"Here, go on, take it." Danny said, smiling as friendly as he could.

"Did you dip it in toxic waste?" Mandy asked Danny, Danny shook his head.

"In that case, eat up Mandy!" Billy grabbed the bread and started eating the bread.

"Um...thanks." Mandy admitted.

"No problem." Danny said as he walked off, Jake looked at his bread like it as something disgusting. He stood up and handed the bread to the kids.

"Here you go, no need to thank me." Jake said.

"WOW! A MONKEY!" Billy exclaimed as he tried to hug Jake, Jake just screamed and ran towards Danny as fast as he could, suddenly, they heard a fanfare. Danny and Jake walked out into the street, where a huge crowd formed. On a horse, in royal Arabic attire was a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was Dash.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." Clockwork said.

"Another suitor for the princess." Frostbite groaned.

"He won't last for a day." Clockwork told him. Frostbite nodded in agreement.

Danny suddenly felt a brush on his leg, before he knew it Billy was running crazily on the street, he looked at Mandy.

"Aren't you going after him?" Danny asked her.

"Ehh...he'll live." Mandy shrugged, Danny ran on the street after the boy anyway.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" Dash exclaimed, holding up his whip and got ready to hit Billy.

"Hey look, it's a snake!" Billy exclaimed.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could buy some manners!" Danny shouted, throwing Dash's whip in his face.

"Oh yeah? I'll teach you some manners." Dash shouted, pushing Danny and Jake into the mud, the crowd around him laughed.

"Hey, look at that, Jake, it's not everyday I see a horse with two rear ends." Danny said, Jake laughed hysterically while the crowed gasped in shock.

"You are a worthless street rat." Dash spat. "You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you." Danny stood up angrily as he headed towards the palace door, before it slammed in his face.

"I'm not worthless." Danny said, angrily. "And I don't have fleas." Danny started scratching his head, he then realized what he was doing and stopped, he sighed. "Come on Jake, let's go home."

"You're not expecting me to wash your hair, are you?" Jake said, trying to make Danny laugh, Danny just looked at him with a sad expression and walked away. Jake sighed. "Nevermind."

Danny kept walking and he looked sadly into the distance.

**Danny:**

**Riffraff, streetrat,**

**I don't buy that,**

**if only they looked closer,**

**would they see a poor boy? Nosiree.**

**They'd find out there's so much more to me.**

Danny walked into his home and watched Jake tuck himself in and fall asleep instantly, he looked out of a big hole in the wall, which he took as a window and looked at the gigantic castle.

"Someday, Jake, things are going to change." Danny told a sleeping Jake. "We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have any problems at all."

Little did he know, things were going to change.


	4. Chapter 3  Princess Juniper

Chapter 3

As morning came over the palace, a girly scream was heard.

"I have never been so insulted in my life!" Dash said as he stormed out of the garden door, he knocked into a human-like yellow sponge, with blue eyes and square pants.

"Ohh...prince Dash, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Spongebob asked him, worriedly.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Dash exclaimed, walking out of the palace doors, trying to hide the rip he had in his pants, showing his hello kitty underwear.

"Ohhh Juniper, Juniper!" Spongebob shouted as he walked into the doors of the garden, trying to find his niece. Suddenly, a grey Tom cat jumped in his face, he had a piece of Dash's pants in his mouth. Spongebob yanked it out of his mouth. "So this is why prince Dash stormed out?"

"Oh father, Tom was just kidding. Weren't you Tom?" Juniper asked her cat.

"Well don't blame him, I was the one who bit his butt." Jerry piped up, all three of them started laughing, Spongebob's face stayed serious. Juniper noticed this and stopped.

"Dearest, you must stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call! The law says..." Spongebob explained.

"You must be married to a prince." Juniper mimicked.

"Before your next birthday." Spongebob told her.

"The law is wrong." Juniper told him.

"You've only got three more days!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Uncle, I hate being forced into this." Juniper told him as she took a dove out of a nearby cage and petted it. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"June, It's not only this law," Spongebob said as he took the dove from her hands, "i'm not going to be around forever and I want you to be taken care of, provided for."

"Please, try to understand, i've never done a thing on my own!" June exclaimed. "I've never even had any real friends."

"Hey!" Tom and Jerry exclaimed.

"Um...you didn't hear that." June told them. Tom and Jerry rose eyebrows at each other.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." June told Spongebob.

"But June, you're a princess!" Spongebob told her.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore." Juniper slapped the water of a fountain.

"Ohhh, I...I!" Spongebob stormed out of the garden, speechless. "I'm gonna make sure you don't have any daughters."

Tom and Jerry looked at each other with a confused look, June just turned away, angry and confused. She looked at the birdcage and opened the door, letting all the doves out, she looked at them with a sad look, they were free, she wasn't.

Inside the palace, Spongebob was playing with a model of Toongrabah, he flicked the plastic sun.

"I don't know where he gets it from." Spongebob sighed. "Her mother wasn't nearly as picky."

Spongebob accidentally broke the plastic sun off, he nervously tried to attach it, a gloomy shadow covered him.

"Oh! Freakshow, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your service." Spongebob told Freakshow.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." Freakshow pretended.

"It's this suitor business, June refuses to choose a husband." Spongebob complained. "I'm about to lose my laughbox!"

"Oooh, laughbox!" Plankton said, popping up on Freakshow's shoulder.

"Ah, here you go, have a seaweed." Spongebob said, pulling a strand of seaweed out of his pocket and stuffing it in Plankton's mouth.

"Oh, your majesty certainly has a way with dumb sea urchins." Freakshow said, Plankton glared at him.

"Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem." Freakshow told Spongebob.

"If anyone can help it's you." Spongebob told him.

"But it would require the use of the mystic best-friends-forever ring." Freakshow said, eyeing Spongebob's ring.

"Oh my ring? But it was a gift from Patrick." Spongebob said, looking at it himself.

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." Freakshow told him. "Don't worry, everything will be find." He rose his staff to hypnotize Spongebob.

"Everything will be fine..." Spongebob repeated.

"The ring?" Freakshow demanded.

"Here, Freakshow, everything will be...fine..." Spongebob handed the ring over to Freakshow, hypnotized.

"You are most gracious, my liege." Freakshow told Spongebob as he grabbed the ring. "Now run along and play with your little toys, hmm?"

"Ooh, toys!" Spongebob exclaimed, running off. Once Freakshow went behind the doorway, his expression turned dark and Plankton spit out the seaweed.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting seaweeds, BAM! WHACK!" Plankton rambled. "And then i'd grab him around the head, WHACK!"

"Calm yourself Plankton." Freakshow told him, he opened a door to some kind of Arabic laboratory. "Soon i'll be in charge, not that addlepated twit."

"And then I stuff the crackers down his throat, ha ha!" Plankton exclaimed, as the door closed.

A cloaked figure walked through the palace in the middle of the night. It turned out to be June as she tried to climb onto a tree and over the wall, suddenly she felt a tug at her cloak, she turned around to see Tom and Jerry looking sadly at her.

"June, where are you going?" Tom asked her.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me...i'll miss you." She said, hugging the both of them, she continued to climb up the tree and over the wall.

"Bye June." They said.

"Bye guys." She said as she disappeared over the wall. Tom and Jerry slumped to the ground, knowing they might never see their friend again.


	5. Chapter 4  One close save

Chapter 4

The next day in the marketplace, Danny and Jake were sitting on top of a fruit stand, sitting on the awning.

"Alright Jake, go." Danny waved his hand. Jake nodded as he went over the awning.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" The fruit stand owner, Mojo Jojo said to the crowd.

"Mojo Jojo angry? Mojo Jojo come after Jakey." Jake teased him as he grabbed a melon.

"You will pay for that, inferior one!" Mojo Jojo said as he tried grabbing the melon from Jake. Danny reached his hands over and snatched up another melon. Mojo Jojo took the melon that Jake had to the front and placed it at the top of the stack. He looked confused.

"Deja Vu..." He said to himself.

"Bye bye!" Jake exclaimed as he went to the top of the awning.

"Curses..." Mojo Jojo whispered threateningly.

"Good job Jake, breakfast is served." Danny congratulated his friend as he split the melon in half.

"Yes! I get the bigger half again!" Jake exclaimed, eating his watermelon before Danny could say anything. A cloaked figure walked through the streets in the distance, it was June.

"Pretty lady buy a pot? No finer pot in brass or silver!"Sora said, putting his keyblade away and holding a pot up.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs, sugar dates and pistachios!" Sakura said, showing her a plate of pistachios.

"Would the lady like a necklace, a pretty necklace for a pretty lady..." Inuyasha said, holding up a necklace.

June smiled, hoping to get a closer look, but suddenly a fish was pushed near her face, a really smelly fish.

"FRESH FISH! We catch them, you buy them!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No...I don't think so." June said, backing away nervously, suddenly she bumped into Prince Zuko as he swallowed his fireball.

"Oh, excuse me." She said, suddenly Zuko let out a large belch, her hood dropped onto her shoulders.

"What do you want, peasant?" He asked her, but June was disgusted.

Danny looked up from his melon to see what was happening, as he saw June, his mouth curled into a lovestruck smile.

"I'm really, very sorry." June said, pulling her hood back over her head.

"Wow..." Danny muttered.

"Oh boy." Jake said once he saw what Danny was looking at.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." Juniper said as she handed an apple from a nearby cart to Goo, a beggar girl.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." The cart-keeper, Fuzzy Lumpkins said.

"Pay?" June asked, questioningly.

"Nay one steals from my propertay." Fuzzy said using his accent, he tugged on June's hand.

"Oh i'm sorry, I don't have any money." June admitted.

"THEIF!" Fuzzy exclaimed

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan." June told Fuzzy, Danny looked up to see that she was in trouble.

"Do you know what the peanalty is for stealing?" Fuzzy said, pulling out a sword and aiming it for June's hand.

"No, no, please!" June exclaimed, the sword fell towards her hand but was stopped by Danny.

"Oh thank you kind sir, i'm so glad you found her." Danny said, thanking the shopkeeper before turning towards June with a fake angry look.

'Oh no...another freak.' June thought.

"I've been looking all over for you." Danny said, pulling on June's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" June whispered, bewildered.

"Just play along." Danny whispered back.

"You...you know this girl?" Fuzzy asked him.

"Sadly yes, she is my sister." Danny said, in dismay. "She's a little crazy."

"What?!" June exclaimed quietly.

"She said she knew the sultan." Fuzzy said, grabbing Danny by the collar.

"She thinks the monkey is the sultan." Danny pointed to Jake, who stopped trying to steal money from someone's pocket.

"O wise sultan, how may I serve you?" June bowed to Jake, like the talented actress she was.

"I could get used to this." Jake smiled.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Danny asked Fuzzy as he handed him a stolen apple.

"But, no harm done." Danny told Fuzzy as he guided Juniper off. "Now come along sis, time to see the doctor."

"Oh hello Doctor, how are you?" June asked Taz, who babbled on, nobody could understand him.

"No no no, not that one." Danny told him. "Come on, Sultan."

Jake babbled on too, suddenly stolen fruit and coins fell out from his shirt.

"Uh oh..." Jake said, looking at the items before speeding off.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THEIVES!" Fuzzy exclaimed, as he watched Danny, June and Jake run off.

"With all due respect, your evil rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Plankton asked Freakshow, running on a treadmill which powered a storm machine.

"Save your breath, Plankton." Freakshow told him, putting the ring in his contraption.

"Yes, O mighty evil one." Plankton said, feeling an angry feeling boil inside him.

"Part sands of time, reveal to me the one that can enter the cave." Freakshow said, looking into a crystal ball which showed an image of Danny and June climbing up the ladder to Danny's home. "Yes, yes, there he is! My diamond in the rough..."

"That's him?!" Plankton exclaimed. "That's the clown we've been waiting for?!" He suddenly lost control and slammed into a wall.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Freakshow asked Plankton, sisterly.

"Swell..." Plankton said, out of breath as he slumped down onto the floor.

Freakshow turned back to the image of Danny and laughed wickedly.


	6. Chapter 5 Danny in trouble

Chapter 5

"Almost there." Danny told June as he climbed over the edge of the roof and helped her up as well, suddenly she tripped and fell into Danny's arms. He helped her up and they looked into each other's eyes for a second.

"Here we go..." Jake rolled his eyes, obviously jealous.

"I uh...want to thank you for stopping that man." June told him.

"Forget it." Danny smiled as he pole volted over to another building. "So um, is this your first time in the marketplace?"

"Isn't that obvious?" June rose an eyebrow.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." Danny told her, staring dreamily, June just blushed...until she looked like a tomato. Danny realized what he was doing and goes back to normal.

"I mean, uh, you don't seem to realize how dangerous Agrabah can be." He told June, laying a plank across the buildings for her to cross, but she pole volted over instead.

"I'm a fast learner." She said, throwing the pole to Danny. He caught it before it hit Jake, Danny chuckled and handed it to him.

"I wonder what this thing does...I'm gonna name it Bob!" Jake exclaimed stupidly.

"Come on, this way." Danny said, grabbing June's hand and guiding her to his home.

"Come on, Bob. You're my new best friend." Jake said, glaring at Danny. He started dragging the pole along the floor before it snapped in two. "BOB! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Woah, watch your head there...be careful." Danny instructed June as they dodged planks and wood pieces on their way up to the deserted room.

"Is this where you live?" She asked.

"Yep, just me and Abu. Come and go as we please." Danny said, proudly.

"That sounds fabulous." June said, amazed.

"It's not much, but it's got a great view." Danny said, drawing back the curtain and revealing a stunning view of the palace.

"The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Danny said, looking at it. June's smile dropped.

"Oh, it's wonderful." June said, sitting on the steps.

"I wonder what it'd be like to live there, with servants and valets?" Danny daydreamed.

"Sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress." June rolled her eyes.

"Well it's better than here." Danny explained, grabbing an apple from Jake, who resisted the urge to bite him. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." June told him.

"Sometimes you feel so..." Danny said.

"You're just..." June said.

"Trapped." They said at the same time, they then smiled at each other. They both realised that somebody in the world understood them.

"So uh, where are you from?" Danny asked June.

"It doesn't matter. I ran away and i'm not going back." June told him.

"Really, how come?" Danny took a bite out of his apple and handed it to Jake, who threw it at him, but it hit the ground instead.

"My father's forcing me to get married." June said, sadly.

"Really? That's...awful." Danny said, Jake then sneaked up from behind June and tried to take the apple.

"Jake!" Danny exclaimed, seeing Jake, Jake then started speaking so fast that nobody could understand him.

"What did he say?" June asked Danny.

"Jake said uh...that's not fair." Danny told June.

"Huh?" Jake asked out of confusement.

"Oh really?" June asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, of course." Danny told her as he came closer to her.

"So does...Jake have anything else to say?" June asked him.

"He wishes there was something he could do to help." Danny said.

"I miss Bob..." Jake whined, not paying any attention to them.

"Tell him that's really...sweet." June said, coming closer to Danny. They were about to kiss when suddenly, they heard a crash.

"Here you are!" Skulker shouted.

"They're after me." They both said at once. "They're after you?"

"Oh, my father must've sent them." June said, worriedly.

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked her, holding out his hand.

"What?" June asked him.

"Do you trust me?" Danny repeated.

"Yes..." June said, taking his hand.

"Then JUMP!" Danny exclaimed, throwing June and himself out the hole in the wall, they fell onto a pile of sand.

"Come on!" Danny shouted, trying to get him and June away, but their paths were blocked by the guards. "Go, get out of here!"

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Skulker insulted Danny.

Skulker's hat is then again pulled down by Jake, but he pulls him off his head and throws him into a vase.

"Let go of him!" June demanded.

"Oh look here, cluster, a street mouse." Skulker said, laughing as he threw June off.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess." June demanded, pulling off her cloak.

"The princess." Skulker said, bowing, the guards that grabbed Danny forced him to bow as well.

"The princess?" Danny asked in confusion.

"The princess?" Jake said from inside the vase, before it fell to the floor and broke. "Ow...my noggin."

"What are you doing outside the palace...and with this street rat?" Skulker asked her.

"That is none of your concern." June said. "Do as I command, release him!"

"I would princess, but my orders come from Freakshow, you have to take it out with him." Skulker told her.

"Believe me, I will." June said, angrily.

"Great, now I have to go after him." Jake said, running after Danny as he was taken away.


	7. Chapter 6  Alison, um, Ali

Danny: Why do I have to do it?

Tiffany: (Pinches Danny's cheek) Cause you're my favorite ghost boy ever, yes you are.

Danny: If I say it, will you stop that?

Tiffany: (stops) Yep.

Danny: Alright everyone, WolfChibi-Chan and Ali Phantom's just volunteered to be inside the story, so you'll be seeing them quite a lot.

Tiffany: Say it...

Danny: (says dully) Dadadadada...he's a phantom...

Tiffany: Heheheheheee

Chapter 6

Freakshow carefully slid the wall, hiding his secret chambers open, he then started to carefully slide the door close, leaving just enough room for Plankton to walk through, he grinned, satisfied, before...

"Freakshow!"

That voice sounded angry...very angry.

"Princess Juniper!" Freakshow turned around and shut the door quickly, leaving Plankton stuck inside the gap. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Freakshow...I'm stuck..." Plankton gasped for air.

"My name's June." June corrected. "And the guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders."

"Your uncle's charged me for keeping peace in Toongrabah, the boy was a criminal." Freakshow lied.

"Freakshow, I can't breathe!" Plankton exclaimed quietly.

"What was his crime?" June asked.

"If you could just..." Plankton said before Freakshow kicked him into the wall and it closed. "Owwwh that hurt!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" June told him.

"Oh dear, oh how frightfully upsetting." Freakshow pretended to be shocked. "Had I but known..."

"What do you mean?" June asked.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out." Freakshow told her.

"What sentence?" June asked, feeling worried.

"Death." Freakshow said, sinisterly.

June gasped in horror.

"By beheading." Freakshow continued.

"No..." June whipsered as she slumped onto a chair.

"I'm exceedingly sorry, princess." Freakshow apologized.

"How could you?" June hissed as she ran out of the room, trying to hide her tears.

Freakshow smiled as Plankton finally made it out of the door, he jumped up on Freakshow's shoulder, coughing dramatically.

"So, how'd it go?" Plankton asked Freakshow, suddenly he stopped coughing.

"I think she took it rather well." Freakshow said, having a sinister smile on his face.

DPDPDPDPDP

June cried softly in the dark night of the garden. Tom and Jerry came along by her side.

"June?" Jerry asked her softly.

"It's all my fault, guys." June told them. "I didn't even know his name."

June pulled both of them into a death-hug, they hugged back.

"Is there any chance we can make a run for it?" Tom asked Jerry, softly.

"You can't, but I can." Jerry smiled, slipping out of June's hug and sneaking away, leaving Tom still trapped in there.

DPDPDPDPDP

Danny struggled against his chains as he was left inside the palace's dungeons, he stopped, knowing that it was no use.

"She was the princess! I don't believe it." He muttered to himself. "I must have sounded so stupid to her!"

"So Danny's finally taken interest in a girl?"

"What?" Danny looked around his dungeon before he spied 3 figures that somehow managed to get into the dungeon.

"Guys?" He looked up at the dungeon window. There were his friends Jake Spidermonkey, Beast Boy, and a girl that he knew well, they all jumped down from the ceiling.

"Alison! I mean uh...Ali...what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in USA?" Danny looked at the girl who had black jeans, black and white stripped sneakers, a blue shirt and black hair down her back.

"I came over to see how you were doing." The girl told Danny. "Plus, Beast Boy saved me when the guards got be cornered."

"See, the ladies are falling all over me already." Beast Boy bragged.

"Great, now get me out of this." Danny told Jake.

"What's the word i'm looking for...NO!" Jake said, he wrapped a cloth around his head and made an imitation of June.

"Hey, she was in trouble." Danny told him. "Ah, she was worth it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Beast boy rolled his eyes, Jake tried to pick the lock with his tail.

"Don't worry, guys, I won't see her again." Danny told them. "She's the princess and there's a law, she has to marry a prince...she deserves a prince."

"Danny, you know that you're definitely prince material." Ali told him.

"No, I'm a fool." Danny told her once he got free.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." A voice said from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Danny asked it, it turned out to be an old man, actually, Freakshow in disguise.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself, but together, perhaps we can be more." The man told Danny.

"I'm listening..." He said.

"Oh COOL! An old guy!" Jake exclaimed, Ali and Beast boy slapped their foreheads.

"There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Freakshow told him, holding up a bunch of jewels, but then pulled them back soon after. "Treasure enough to impress your princess, i'd wager."

"Freakshow, can you hurry it up? I'm dying in here." Plankton told Freakshow once he had turned around, Freakshow hit plankton back inside his cape.

"But the law says that..." Danny continued.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules?" Freakshow smiled at him, showing a bunch of rotten teeth.

"So exactly why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Ali asked, pointing to Danny and Beast Boy.

"I need a pair of strong legs and a strong back to go in after it, and you are just the kids for a job like this." Freakshow told Ali.

"Yeah, but it's out there, we're in here?" Beast Boy told Freakshow.

"Things aren't always what they seem. So do we have a deal?" Freakshow asked the 3 kids, they all shrugged at each other, before Jake chimed up.

"Lead the way, old dude!"


	8. Chapter 7  Meeting WolfChibiChan

Chapter 7

The wind howled and thrust the sand against the teenagers' faces. They all tried their best to walk against the wind, and tried to see into the deserty night sky.

"How'd we even get into this mess?" Jake asked the gang, they all glared at him. "Oh right, sorry..."

Soon, the same tiger head burst out of the sand and confronted the gang.

"Who disturbers my slumber?" It demaded.

"Go on, Danny, you're the brave one." Ali urged him.

"Gee, thanks." He said. "It is I, Danny."

The cave looked closely at Danny.

"Proceed, touch nothing but the lamp." The cave ordered. It's mouth opened and showed a flight of stairs.

"Remember, first fetch me the lamp and then you shall have your reward." Freakshow reminded Danny and his friends, gathering up all their courage...they pushed Danny ahead.

"Come on, guys." Danny glared at them as they followed him down the narrow steps, as they reached the bottom they could see a golden glow coming from a room, it turned out to be a chamber filled with gold.

"Well would you look at that!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, just a handful of this would make me richer than the king." Beast Boy said, amazed.

"Speaking of which...CANNONBALL!" Jake exclaimed while preparing to dive into a pile of gold.

"Jake, no!" Ali exclaimed, he stopped in mid air. "Don't touch anything, we've got to find that lamp."

"We've got to find that lamp." Jake mimicked in a squeaky voice.

"I heard that." Ali warned him, he followed her nervously, but he didn't stay to see a small, green badly-drawn rectangle with a smiley face on it under his feet move, it then rose up of the floor, hovering in the air and it seemed to be looking around for something.

"Blocky, come here!"

"But, I..." The rectangle stammered.

"Just come here, alright?"

Blocky ingored the voice and followed Jake.

"That rectangle is SO DEAD!"

Blocky hovered right over Jake, but he got the feeling that he was being followed, Jake turned around, there was nothing, he continued his way again. Jake turned around again and saw nothing, feeling afraid, he ran up and tugged on Danny's leg.

"Danny..." He muttered, scared.

"Jake, will you knock it off?" Danny warned him.

Again Blocky followed, but this time when Jake turned around, it went behind him. Then Blocky pulled on his tail.

"HIYYAAAAA!" Jake yelled, striking a karate pose. Beast Boy heard it and rolled his eyes.

"Blocky, come here, now!"

Jake turned around, he swore he heard a voice, suddenly, a girl wearing an arabic outfit sneaked up from behind the treasure piles.

"BLOCKY!" The girl exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, i'm coming already." Blocky told her as he floated towards her, unfortunately Jake saw this and ran, screaming at the top of his voice, towards Danny, Beast Boy and Ali. They all toppled over.

"Jake, what are you, crazy?" Danny asked Jake.

"Is that a trick question?" Beast boy asked him.

"What's going...on." Ali asked him as she took a look at the treasure piles, there she saw a girl hiding and a flying rectangle.

"A magic drawing..." Danny said in awe.

"And a really, REALLY pretty girl..." Beast Boy muttered. Ali just gave him a smack on the head.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you." Danny urged them, they both came out. The girl was wearing a white arabian outfit with yellow jewels lined by the sides of her shirt and pants.

"Um...hi." The girl said shyly.

"Hi, who are you?" Ali asked her.

"Me? Oh, I'm WolfChibi-chan, and this is my friend Blocky." The girl said, pointing to her and then to Blocky. "We've been in this cave forever. Who are you?"

"I'm Ali, that's Beast Boy, and that's Danny." Ali said, pointing to her friends.

"What about me?" Jake asked.

"What about you?" Beast Boy joked.

"That's Jake, he's a little..." Ali rolled her finger around her ear.

"Oh, right..." WolfChibi-Chan smiled.

"Sorry for scaring you." Blocky apologized to Jake, but he just screeched madly at him, Blocky, feeling hurt turned back in the other direction.

"Come on, WolfChibi-Chan. They don't want us here." Blocky told her, she looked at them and followed him.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't go. Maybe you can help us." Danny said, Blocky turned around, excited.

"Yeah, I can do that!" Blocky exclaimed, flying around Danny.

"You see, we're trying to find this lamp." Beast Boy told her.

"Lamp, oh right, follow me!" WolfChibi-Chan exclaimed, running off, but blocky went under her feet and lifted her up.

"Come on guys." Danny exclaimed as they were led down elaborate passageways, until they reached a dark chamber with only one thing lighted up, a small purple lamp. Danny made his way to the lamp.

"Stay here." He told his friends.

"Got it." They all said.

Suddenly, Jake caught sight of a golden monkey holding up a big ruby. He licked his lips in greed, Blocky nervously watched Danny until he saw Jake eyeing the diamond and going nearer to it.

"Jake!" He exclaimed, all the others turned their attention on him.

"NO!" They shouted.

Danny was making his way towards the lamp and he picked it up carefully.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to..." Danny started before he saw Jake launching himself for the ruby and slipping out of everyone's grasp. "JAKE! NO!"

"Infidels!" The cave exclaimed.

"Now you've done it." WolfChibi-Chan said, worriedly.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure, now you will never again see the light of day!" The cave shouted as it's walls came down. Danny raced down the steps, but they turned into a ramp, he slid down it until it ended and he flew up to the air, the water suddenly became lava and he fell towards it.

"I got you!" Beast boy exclaimed, turning into a dragon and headed towards Danny, he caught him on his back, then he scooped up Jake and Ali while Blocky picked WolfChibi up.

"We have to get out now! I've seen the last guy that's been in this cave and it wasn't pretty." WolfChibi told them.

They raced for the exit dodging fire bolts and pillars on the way there, Jake, feeling incredibly scared right now, threw himself over Danny's head, covering his eyes.

"Jake, this is no time to panic!" Danny exclaimed, before he saw a wall right in front of him.

"Would you like to do the honor of shouting at the top of your lungs?" Ali asked him.

"Be my guest." Danny replied before they all screamed loudly.

They almost made it to the exit before a rock slammed down on Blocky and WolfChibi chan, knocking her out and getting Blocky stuck. Beast Boy, Ali and Danny was close to the exit, but then Danny got hit by a rock and was dangling from a piece of the steps.

"Give me your hand!" Danny shouted to freakshow, who was watching him.

"First give me the lamp!" Freakshow excliamed as Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the lamp, he handed it to freakshow.

"AT LAST!" Freakshow said, maniacally. He saw Beast Boy trying to help Danny up, but Freakshow just kicked him aside and grabbed Danny's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Danny exclaimed.

"Giving you your reward." Freakshow said, holding up a crooked Dagger. "Your eternal reward."

Suddenly, Jake jumped up and bit his hand...hard. Freakshow yelled in pain as he dropped Danny, Beast Boy and Ali flew inside to get him, but they got hit by rocks. Enraged, freakshow dropped Jake into the pit as well. The cave closed up under them.

Freakshow smiled at his success. He pulled his disguise off and reached into his pocket to find the lamp.

"At last, I've got it! It's mine...where is it?" Freakshow asked himself as he rummaged through his pocket to find the lamp. "Where is it?! NOOOO!"

"Freakshow, you just got bit by a monkey, shouldn't you be worrying about that?" Plankton asked him.

"Good point...does this look infected to you?" Freakshow asked him.


	9. Chapter 8  Becky and TiffanyPhantom

Chapter 8

"Oh, June, what's wrong?"

June turned around to see Spongebob coming closer to her, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Freakshow has done...something terrible." June told him.

"There, there, June, we'll set it right." He told her. "Now tell me everything."

DPDPDPDPDP

Meanwhile, Danny and the others were lying unconcious in the cave.

"Ow, my head," Wolfchibi murmered as she got up. "It feels like somebody made me watch 5 hours of Barney."

She looked at everyone else, who was unconcious.

"Guys, guys, wake up." She said, shaking them.

"Ow, my head..." Ali said. "It feels like somebody made me watch..."

"Yeah, I get it." Wolfchibi told her.

"We're trapped." Beast Boy pointed upwards.

"Why that two face son of a..." Danny started.

"Four letter word." Jake snarled, angrily.

"Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Danny said.

"Oh really?" Jake pulled out the lamp from under his hat.

"Why you hairy little theif." Danny said, taking the lamp from Jake.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jake grinned.

"It seems like some sort of beat-up-worthless piece of junk..." Ali said.

"Hey, I think there's something written on here, but it's kind of hard to make out." Danny said, rubbing the spot.

Suddenly fireworks sprouted from the lamp as a girl's laughter filled the air, everone ducked behind a boulder, leaving Danny with that out-of-control lamp.

"OHHHHHH...OY!" A figure exclaimed.

It turned out to be a girl with straight black hair and with purple streaks in it, brown eyes, a purple arabian t-shirt and a ruffled mini skirt.

"10 THOUSAND YEARS CAN GIVE YOU...such a crink in the neck." She told Danny and his friends. "Hang on a second." She took Danny by the collar and hung him on a pointy rock, she lifted her head off her shoulders and turned it 360 degrees around. "WOOAAAAH, WOAH! Does it feel good to be out of there!" She put her head back onto her shoulders, Danny's friends helped him down from the rock.

"Hello, nice to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hey, where're you from, what's your name?" The girl asked Danny as she shoved a microphone in his face.

"Um...Daniel." Danny said. "But my friends call me..."

"Daniel!" The girl exclaimed before Danny had a chance to finish. "Can we call you Dan, or maybe just Eil, or how about Laddy?"

"Laddy?" Danny asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I named by doggie that once." The girl said, holding up a picture of an enraged Chiwawa. "Never saw him after that, Mama Genie said he got run over by a car..."

"Um...excuse me but..." Ali began.

"Oh well, it sounds like here boy, come here Laddie!" The girl said, transforming into a dog.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Danny muttered.

"Same here." Ali and Beast Boy agreed.

"POOR LADDIE!" Jake burst out into tears.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The girl said as she dissappeared into a puff of smoke, Jake jumped back in surprise and screeched wildly. "Oh sorry, Cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur."

"Hey, WolfChibi, Blocky! Haven't seen you in a few millennia, give me some cha-lk!" The girl hi-fived Blocky. "Yeaaah, yo, yo."

"Nice to see you too." WolfChibi grinned.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master, either than or i'm getting bigger, look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" The girl measured Danny and turned to her side.

"Wait a minute, I'm your master?" Danny asked the girl.

"That's right. He can be taught!" The girl put a diploma in his hand and a graduation cap on his head.

"What do you wish of me, the ever impressive," The girl trasnformed into a supermodle. "The long contained..." She shut herself inside a cube box and then broke out and pulled out a look-alike puppet. "often imitated...woo scary." She said, looking at the puppet, and then duplicating herself. "But never duplicated..."

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated..." Her duplicates said.

"TiffanyPhantom of the lamp!" The girl exclaimed.

"Don't you mean genie of the lamp?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Aw...you're such a cute little green boy aren't you..." TiffanyPhantom cooed before raising her voice. "THAT'S MY NAME, KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"Tiffany! Help me!" A voice came from inside the lamp.

"What?" TiffanyPhantom asked as she put the lamp to her ear. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you get out of this thing!" The voice exclaimed. Sighing, TiffanyPhantom rubbed the lamp.

"10 THOUSAND YEARS CAN..." Another girl burst out of the lamp.

"I already did that." TiffanyPhantom told her.

"Oh, in that case. Hi, I'm DannyPhantom–15, but you can call me Becky." She told Danny, as he had the lamp.

"If you have to be my lampmate, you can at least let me do my job." TiffanyPhantom told her.

"But, come on!" Becky said.

"My lamp, my rules." TiffanyPhantom argued, Danny and his friends watched the two geinies fight.

"Hello, it was my lamp first, you're just a GENIE-IN-TRAINING." Becky told her.

"But you're a genie in retirement!" TiffanyPhantom exclaimed. "Why are you even hanging out with me?"

"Because you're out of the genie business, that means i'm not free." Becky explained.

"Yeah well, you have my lamp, you make a wish." Tiffany shrunk down to normal size and put her arm around Danny.

"Your lamp?" Danny asked, looking at the lamp.

"Yeah, that's what the writing says." TiffanyPhantom said, rubbing the dust out of it. "Property of TiffanyPhantom."

"No, it says Made In China." Aly said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Um...right." TiffanyPhantom said, pretending to know that. "Right here for your wish fufillment!"

"Wait, wait, wait...wish fufillment?" Danny asked her.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it, 3." TiffanyPhantom counted while putting a sombrero on her head. "Uno, Dos, Tres. No subsitutions, exchanges or refunds." She said, walking in a funny manor.

"Now I know i'm dreaming." Danny said, confused.

"Master, I don't think you've realzied what you've got here, so why don't you just ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities." TiffanyPhantom glowed a deep purple while the whole cave was filled with light.

**TiffanyPhantom:**

**Well Rudy had them 40 drawings**

**Chalkzone had a thousand tales.**

**Well master you're in luck cause up your sleeves**

**you've got a brand of magic that never fails.**

TiffanyPhantom massaged Danny's shoulers as he was in a boxing ring and then she turned into a dynamite and set her string on fire.

**You've got some power in your corner now**

**some heavy ammunition in your camp.**

**You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how,**

**so all you've gotta do is rub that lamp**

**and i'll say...**

TiffanyPhantom grabbed Danny's hand and rubbed it against the lamp.

**Oh Mr Danny sir, what will your pleasure be?**

**Let me take your order, jot it down,**

**yeah you've never had a friend like me.**

She said, dressing up in a waitress's outfit, then she duplicated herself and her duplicates gave Danny a haircut.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service,**

**you're boss, the king, the shah!**

**Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish,**

**how bout a little more baklava?**

Danny then appeared on a collumn full of fruits.

**Have some of collumn A,**

**try all of collumn be.**

**I'm in the mood to help you dude,**

**yeah, you've never had a friend like me.**

Then TiffanyPhantom pulled off both of her hands and made them do a dance.

**Can your friends do this?**

**Can your friends do that?**

**Can your friends pull this**

**out of a little hat?**

**Can your friends go POOF**

**and hey-hey, lookie here.**

She made 3 girls in hot arabian outfits appear.

**Can your friends go abracadabra,**

**LET ER RIP**

**and then make the sucker dissappear?**

The girls disappeared.

**So don't sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed,**

**i'm here to answer all your midnight prayers,**

**you've got me bona fied, certified,**

**you've got a genie for your char d'affairs.**

She turned into a contract and wrapped Danny up, then she unrolled him.

**I've got a powerful urge to help you out,**

**so what you wish, I REALLY want to know!**

**You've got a list that's 3 miles long, no doubt.**

**So all you've got to do is rub like so, and OH!!**

She pulled a list out of Danny's ear.

**Oh Mr. Danny, sir, have a wish,**

**or two or three,**

**i'm on the job, you big nabob,**

TiffanyPhantom pulled Danny into a death-hug.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**oh you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,**

**you ain't never**

**had a**

**friend...**

**like...**

**me!**

TiffanyPhantom did a tap dance on top of a golden stage.

**You ain't never had a friend like me.**

She said as she sucked eveyrthing back in and made the cave look plain and boring, Becky held up an Applause sign, only Blocky and WolfChibi clapped.

"So what'll it be master?" She asked Danny, while inspecting her nails.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Danny asked her.

"Ah...uh...Becky, care to do the honors?" She asked Becky.

"Rule number 1 - he can't kill anybody." Becky said, pretending to chop off her own head. "So don't ask."

"Rule number 2 – she can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Becky said, pinching Danny's cheek. "You little puddim there."

"RULE NUMBER 3!" She exclaimed, turning into a goo-dropping zombie. "She can't bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture and NOBODY LIKES DOING IT!" Becky returned back to normal.

"Either than that, you got it." TiffanyPhantom bowed to Danny and his friends.

"Provisos? You mean, limitations?" Danny grinned to his friends.

"On wishes?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Some all powerful genie." Ali mocked.

"Yeah, she can't even bring people up from the dead!" Jake exclaimed.

"Come on guys, I bet she can't even get us out of this cave." Danny told his friends, ignoring the death-glare that Tiffany gave him.

"Yeah, let's find a way out ourselves." Beast Boy told them, suddenly, TiffanyPhantom's giant foot dropped in front of them.

"Excuse me, are you looking at me? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here and all of a second you're walking out on me?!" TiffanyPhantome exclaimed, Danny smiled at his friends.

"Um...Tif?" Becky started.

"NOT NOW BECKY!" TiffanyPhantom boomed. "I don't think so, not right now, you're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!"

The gang sat on Blocky, terrified.

"Now in case of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anyhwere!" TiffanyPhantom said, growing multiple arms. "Keep your hands and arms and taaails." She looked at Jake. "Inside the carpet, we're outta here!"

The carpet zoomed out of the cave and into the night sky of the desert. Becky put her head on her hand, she knew what they were planning and she couldn't believe her friend fell for it.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes at TiffanyPhantom.


	10. Chapter 9  Can you make me a prince?

Chapter 9

"Freakshow, this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service, from now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded!" Spongebob scolded Freakshow.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Freakshow told him.

"Well then, I suggest we put all this aside? June? Freakshow?" Spongebob suggested.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well princess." Freakshow said to June.

"At least some good will come of me getting married." She spat. "When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of YOU."

June stormed out of the room.

"Now June, about this suitor business...June? JUNE!" Spongebob exclaimed as he ran after June, once he had gotten out of the room, Freakshow growled angrily.

"If only I had gotten that lamp." Freakshow hissed.

"I will have the power to get rid of you." Plankton immitated. "AARGH! To think that we have to keep kissing up to that Chump and his Chump Neice for the rest of our lives, I..I..."

"No, Plankton." Freakshow told him. "Only if she finds a...chump husband, then she'll have us banished, or...beheaded..."

"Ewwwe..." They both said at once.

"Oh, oh, Freakshow, what if you were that chump husband?" Plankton suggested.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, say if you marry the princess, and then you become the king?" Plankton carried on.

"Hmm...marry the shrew, and I become the king? The idea has merit." Freakshow smiled.

"Yes, yes, merit!" Plankton exclaimed. "And then we drop Uncy-in-law and the little woman off a cliff." Plankton explained, dropping to the floor. "YAAAAAH...ker splat!"

"Ha ha, I love the way your foul little mind works." Freakshow complimented. They kept mimicking each other's laughter, getting louder and louder, until Plankton coughed.

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Plankton asked Freakshow.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travelling needs." TiffanyPhantom said as she and Becky were dressed as flight attendants. "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you, good bye, good bye, good bye..."

"Tif, you can stop now." Becky told her.

"WELLL! How about that, Mr. Doubting mustafa?" TiffanyPhantom asked Danny.

"Yeah, you sure showed me...now about my three wishes." Danny turned to her.

"Um...excuse me? Did I just hear 3?" TiffanyPhantom chuckled. "You are down by 2 boy!"

"Um...Tif, they didn't actually wish to get out of the cave, you did that on your own." WolfChibi reminded her.

"Oh, well I feel sheepish." TiffanyPhantom transformed into a sheep.

"Alright you baad boy, but no more freebies." She told Danny, her voice changing.

"If you need me, I'll be in the lamp." Becky said, rolling her eyes and jumping back into the lamp. "SANCTUARY!"

"So, three wishes, and I want them to be good." Danny pondered aloud, then turned to TiffanyPhantom. "What would you wish for?"

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before." Tiffany told him. "Well in that case...oh forget it."

"What?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Come on, what?" Ali urged her.

"Tell us, Tif." WolfChibi said.

"Freedom." TiffanyPhantom told them.

"You're a prisoner?" Danny asked her, holding the lamp up.

"How about I explain it in a song? It's gonna be funner that way." TiffanyPhantom smiled, her legs turning into a purple mermaid's tail.

"Oh brother..." Came Becky's voice from inside the lamp.

"Yay song!" Blocky cheered.

"What would I give, if I could live out of this lamp? What would I pay, to spend a day, with no one to cramp." TiffanyPhantom sang, in tune of 'Part of your world'. "Betcha on land, they understand, bet they don't repremend their genies. Bright young..."

"Alright, that's enough." WolfChibi told Tiffany.

"Well, you get what I mean, PHENOMENIAL COSMIC POWERS!" TiffanyPhantom became giant and balanced the cosmos on her shoulders and then zoomed inside the lamp with Becky, Danny opened the cap. "Itty, bitty living space."

"Watch it!" Becky whined.

"Really itty bitty." TiffanyPhantom corrected.

"Oh Tif, that's terrible..." Danny said, sadly.

"But oh, to be free! Not to have to go, POOF! What do you need?" TiffanyPhantom said, poofing out of nowhere and asking Danny angrily. "POOF! What do you need? POOF! What do you need? To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" TiffanyPhantom daydreamed, then her expression dropped.

"Well, that can happen, right?" Ali asked her.

"No way, it's not gonna happen." Tiffany said, resting her head on her hand. "TiffanyPhantom, wake up and smell the pancakes."

"Pancakes!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"Where?" Blocky added stupidly.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"The only way I can get out, is if my master wishes me out." She explained. "You can guess how often that's happened."

"Well i'll do it, i'll set you free!" Danny exclaimed.

"Uh huh, yeah." Tiffany rolled her eyes and her nose grew, transforming her head into Pinocchio, Danny pushed her nose back it and her head took its normal shape.

"No really, after I make my first 2 wishes, I'll use my other one to set you free." He said, holding out his hand.

"Well...here's hoping." TiffanyPhantom told him. "Let's make some magic!"

"Finally!" Becky said, coming out of the lamp and coming up to Danny.

"So how about it, what is it that you want most?" She asked Danny.

"Well, there's this...girl..." Danny rubbed his neck shyly.

"BEEP! Wrong. I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?" Tiffany knocked Danny on the head.

"Oh, but, but Tif, she's smart and fun and..." Danny rambled.

"Pretty?" Tiffany added.

"Beautiful!" Danny exclaimed, she looked at him dreamily.

"She's got these eyes that just...and that hair, wow...and her smile..." Danny sighed lovingly.

"Ami, C'est l'amor." Tiffany said, in a frech outfit and under the moonlight. "Personally, I have no idea what that means."

"But she's a princess, to have any chance with her i'd have to be a...hey, can you make me a prince?" He asked Tiffany.

"Becky, my bookie!" Tiffany held out her hand and Becky put a cooking book in it.

"Here you go, your highness." Becky teased her.

"Let's see, chicken a'la king? Nope." Tiffany said, ignoring her.

"Alaskan king crab?" She added until Sebastian from the little mermaid clipped onto her finger, she swung him away. "OW! I hate it when they do that."

"Cesear salad? Etu Brute? No." Tiffany said, pushing a dagger into the book. "AH! To make a prince...is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

"Tif, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Danny exclaimed.

"Alright, woo, woo, woo!" Tiffany exclaimed, transforming into a cheerleader. "Now, word on the street is that you have ghost powers."

"What? No, that's not true." Danny lied. Tiffany rose an eyebrow.

"Danny, you have to use this disguise or it won't work, GET WITH THE PROGRAM HERE!" Tiffany told him.

"Yeah well, I only use them either when my life depended on them or if nobody's around." Danny told her.

"Everybody here's keeping your ghost powers a secret, so yeah." Tiffany said.

"Hey wait a minute, if you had ghost powers, in the dungeon couldn't you just..." Ali asked Danny.

"I was too upset to phase through those handcuffs." Danny answered her question.

"Yeah, sure." WolfChibi rolled her eyes.

"Your life does depend on it because if you don't." Tiffany set her eyes on fire.

"Geez, ok, ok, going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as his hair became white, his eyes green and his clothing an royal black jumpsuit with the logo D with a P inside on his torso.

"Oooh." Everyone gasped.

"Alright, now what do we need? What does it say to me? It says...mode of transportation." Tiffany said. "Come here Jake, we're about to play pretend!"

"Pretend, oh cool!" Jake exclaimed as he stepped onto the set of what seemed like a game show.

"And here he is, what better way to ride in style through Toongrabah than your very own camel!" Tiffany transformed Jake into a camel and he spit something out. "Watch out, they spit. No, not enough...still not enough...let's see, what do you need, what do you need, what do you need?" Tiffany began changing Jake into all kinds of things before he got a headache. "YES! Isala mambo shimin DUMBO!"

Jake turned into an elephant, he looked at his reflection inside a pool and screamed.

"HOLY CRUD! I'M GREY!" Jake exclaimed.

"Nah, it's a good look for you." Ali teased him.

"He's got the elephant, he's got the outfit, he's got the friends, that's very important." Becky added. "But Tif's not done yet."

"Hang on to your ghost powers, Danny-boy," Tiffany rolled her sleeves up as fireworks exploded from the oasis. "I'm gonna make yoou a star!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny: Woah, what the heck is that?!

Tiffany: What?

Danny: The thing behind you, it's a...

Tiffany: NO! Don't spoil the reader's surprise...of course if they watched Aladdin, they'd know what it is.

Danny: Ok...it's a PARAAADE!

Tiffany: Danny! I'm gonna kill you! (she starts shooting ecto blasts at him)

Danny: (running for his life) Where'd you get ghost powers?!

Tiffany: (stops) um...internet? (keeps shooting)

Jake: Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Revieeeeeeew! (glass breaks)


	11. Chapter 10  Prince Dahli Phanbaba

Chapter 10

In the palace, Freakshow rolled out a long list of laws and Spongebob looked at the paper.

"If in the event, a suitable prince cannot be found, then the princess shall be wed to..." Freakshow read and then pretended to be surprised.

"What? Who?" Spongebob asked anxiously.

"The royal visor, why that would be...me." Freakshow said.

"But the law says only a prince can marry a princess, i'm quite sure..." Spongebob babbled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Freakshow said, hypnotising Spongebob with his staff.

"Desperate measures..." Spongebob muttered.

"You will order June to marry me." Freakshow demanded.

"I will order..." Spongebob said, suddenly he turned back to normal. "But you're so girly."

"The princess will marry me!" Freakshow said, sternly.

"The princess will..." There was a fanfare in the distance, Spongebob broke out of his trance.

"What...what is that?" Spongebob looked out of the window to see a parade coming into Toongrabah's gates. "Oh, Freakshow, you must come and see this!"

Tiffany and Becky lead the parade, dressed as female majors. Tiffany rose a torch and swished it around.

**Marches:**

**Make way for Prince Dahli.**

**Swordsmen:**

**Say hey, it's prince Dahli.**

Tiffany and Becky went dancing through the crowds that gathered.

**Tiffany:**

**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**

**hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**

**oh come be the first in the block to meet his eye.**

Becky neared the guards and drummed on Skulker's metal body.

**Becky:**

**Make way, here he comes,**

**ring bells, bang the drums.**

Tiffany joined her.

**Tiffany and Becky:**

**Oh you're gonna love this guy!**

Danny Phantom appeared on top of Elaphant Jake and smiled with a set of glistening teeth.

**Tiffany:**

**Prince Dahli, handsome is he,**

**Dahli Phantaba.**

Becky pulled a carpet out from under the guards.

**Becky:**

**Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee,**

**now try your best to stay calm,**

**brush out your Sunday salaam,**

**and come and meet his spectacular corterie!**

Tiffany wheelbarrowed 6 men up to meet Danny, they all fell on him but he lifted them up with his ghost powers.

**Tiffany:**

**Prince Dahli, mighty is he, Dahli Phantaba,**

**Strong as 10 regular men definitely.**

She then transformed into an old guy, a little kid and a grown man.

**Old Tiffany:**

**He's faced the galloping hordes.**

**Kid Tiffany:**

**A hundred bad guys with swords.**

**Grown Tiffany:**

**Who sent those goons to their lords?**

**Everone:**

**Why, prince Dahli!**

The whole city began cheering.

**Chorus of men:**

**He's got 75 golden camels!**

"Don't they look lovely, Tif?" Becky asked, dressed as an announcer.

**Chorus of women:**

**Purple peacocks he's got 53!**

"Fabulous, Becky, I love the feathers." She commented, dressed as an annoucer as well.

**Tiffany:**

**When it comes to exotic type mamals,**

**has he got a zoo?**

**I'm telling you - **

**it's a world class managerie!**

Tiffany then appeared on top of a balcony with some girls.

**Tiffany:**

**Prince Dahli, handsome is he, Dahli Phanbaba.**

**That physiqe, how can I speak?**

**Weak at the knee.**

**Well, get on out in that square,**

**adjust your viel and prepare,**

**to gawk and grovel and stare at prince Dahil.**

Juniper, watching from her palace, rolled her eyes and walked away.

**Chrous:**

**He's got 95 white persian monkeys**

**and to view them he charges no fee.**

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies,**

**proud to work with him,**

**bow to his whim,**

**love serving him,**

**we're just lousy with loyalty to Dahli,**

**Prince Dahli,**

**Prince Dahli, amrous he, Dahli Phanbaba.**

**Becky:**

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see.**

She put her arm around Spongebob.

**Tiffany:**

**And that good people is why**

**he dolled on up and dropped by.**

**Chorus:**

**With 60 elephants**

**Llamas galore,**

**with his bears and lions,**

**a brass band and more,**

**with his fory fakirs,**

**his cooks and bakers and birds who marvel on key,**

**make way for prince Dahli!**

"Spledid, absolutely marvellous!" Spongebob exclaimed, clapping crazily.

"Oh barnacles..." Planton rolled his eyes.

"Your highness, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughters hand." Danny cleared his throat.

"Prince Dahli Phanbaba! Of course, i'm delighted to meet you. Oh, this is Freakshow, he's delighted too." Spongebob introduced Freakshow.

"Ecstatic." Freakshow said, sarcastically. "I'm afraid prince Phanpoopoo."

"Poopoo?" Ali chuckled.

"Phanbaba." Danny corrected.

"Whatever." Freakshow said. "You cannot just parade in here and..."

"By neptune, this is a remarkable device." Spongebob examined Blocky.

"He's my best friend." Wolf said.

"Don't you suppose that I could..." Spongebob asked.

"Sure, come on!" Wolf exclaimed as she helped Spongebob onto Blocky and then climbed on herself, they twisted and turned around the palace and then knocked Plankton off Freakshow's shoulder and sent him running.

"Hey, hey, watch it with the dumb drawing, I SAID WATCH..." Plankton shouted before he crashed into a pillar, images of Spongebob going 'have a seaweed' surrounded his head.

"Out of the way! I'm coming to land! Freakshow, watch this!" Spongebob exclaimed as he skidded across the ground, laughing.

"Spectacular, your highness." Freakshow said, sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Spongebob said, he turned to Danny. "This is a very impressive youth."

DPDPDPDPDP

"What are you doing, June?" Tom asked her as she made her way to the throne room.

"Seeing what this prince is made out of." June told him. "He might be good."

"He's a prince, they're just so..." Jerry told her. "Like Tom..."

"Why you little..." Tom said before chasing Jerry around, June sighed, she had to do this alone.

"Don't worry, I will win your daughter's heart." June heard Danny say, she frowned at the three.

"How dare you, all of you." She muttered, Danny's friends stared shocked at her.

"Not good." They said at once.

"Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" June exclaimed angrily as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh, don't worry prince Dahli, just give June alittle time to cool down." Spongebob told Danny, who was disappointed.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to prince Phanpoopoo." Freakshow said, sinisterly.

"You mean prince..." Plankton murmered.

Freakshow screamed, agrivated and muttered something about shipping Plankton away to Africa.


	12. Chapter 11  A magic drawing ride

Chapter 11

The sky grew dark as Danny paced up and down in the garden, his friends grew dizzy just watching him.

"What am I gonna do? June won't even let me talk to her!" Danny exclaimed. "I should've known I couldn't pull this stupid prince wish off."

"So move." Tiffany told Blocky, looking at a chessboard, Blocky made a move. "Woah, that's a good move. I can't believe it, i'm losing to a first-grader's-drawing."

"Where's Becky anyway?" Wolf asked her.

"Out with Ali to get a smoothie." Tiffany told her, screaming in dispair because she eventually lost the game.

"But smoothies don't exist yet." Wolf told her.

"That's what time travel is for. It comes with the genie deal." Tiffany explained. "I lost...I LOST!"

"Tiffany, I need help!" Danny exclaimed.

"Alright, Casper, here's the deal." Tiffany told him as she put on sunglasses. "If you want to court the little lady, you have to be a straight shooter, do ya got it?"

"What?" Danny asked, bewildered.

"Tell her the..." Tiffany said, pointing to a blackboard with the words on it. "TRUTH!"

"No way." Danny said, blasting the blackboard with an ecto-ball.

"It never stood a chance." Wolf mourned as she picked up a piece of the blackboard and glared at Danny. "I hope you're happy, Mr. Blackboard hater."

"No, I'm not happy." Danny told her. "If June found out I was a crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

"A girl loves a guy who can make her laugh." Tiffany joked, Danny glared at her.

"Not helping." Danny told her.

"All joking aside, you really aught to be yourself." Tiffany told him.

"That's the last thing I want to be." Danny told her. "Alright, i'm gonna see her, how do I look?"

"Like a prince." Tiffany said as she watched Danny fly up to the window.

DPDPDPDPDP

June sighed deeply, she was so stupid to even give that lousy Prince a chance. He was just like all the other ones.

"Princess Juniper?"

"Who's there?" She asked, aloud.

"Prince Dahli..." Danny said, outside her window. "Um...Prince Dahli Phanbaba."

"I do not want to see you." She told him.

"No, please princess, give me a chance." He asked Juniper.

"BANZAI!"

"What?" Danny asked before Jerry was launched onto his face. "AAH GET IT OFF!"

Danny tugged his turban off and tried to swat Jerry off his face.

"Wait, wait." June said, Jerry dropped off Danny's face, exhausted. "Do I know you?"

"Um...no." Danny said nervously.

"You remind me of someone I met from the marketplace." June told Danny.

"The marketplace? Oh, I have servants to go to the marketplace for me and I have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so...it couldn't have been me you met." Danny told June.

"Oh, I guess not." June sighed.

DPDPDPDPDP

"What'd I miss?" Becky asked Wolf as she poofed out of nowhere with Ali, smoothies in their hands.

"Oh, Tiffany just went up to see how Danny was doing." Wolf told them.

"Stupid banana." Jake said, squashing the one millionth banana he had gotten.

"So how's he doing?" Becky asked him.

"Hey, isn't Danny about to jump off the balcony?" Ali asked them as she looked up.

"Yikes, that's gonna leave a mark." Beast boy said, looking at Danny.

"DANNNYYY!" Blocky exclaimed as he caught him just in time and flew him up to the balcony.

"If he does anything stupid like that again, remind me to personally mawl him." Beast boy explained.

"Not if I squash him first!" Jake exclaimed.

"Guys, he has ghost powers. He can fly." Ali told them.

"Right...I knew that." They said at once.

DPDPDPDPDP

"You don't want to go out for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." Danny told June.

"Is it safe?" June asked him.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Danny asked June, he held out his hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" Danny repeated.

"Yes." June smiled as she took Danny's hand. Soon enough she was soaring high above the clouds and over the palace walls on a magic drawing. She gasped in amazement, Danny smiled, this was the perfect time to charm her.

**Danny:**

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid,**

**tell me, princess,**

**when did you last let your heart decide?**

Danny plucked a flower off the window-sill and handed it to Juniper.

**I can open your eyes,**

**take you wonder by wonder.**

**Over sideways and under**

**on a magic drawing ride.**

"That's me!" Blocky exclaimed, flying them higher.

**A whole new world.**

**A new fantastic point of view.**

**No one to tell us no,**

**or where to go,**

**or say we're only dreaming.**

June turned to him.

**June:**

**A whole new world,**

**a dazzling place I never knew,**

**now that i'm way up here,**

**it's crystal clear**

**that now i'm in a whole new world with you.**

**Danny:**

**Now i'm in a whole new world with you.**

Blocky flew around clouds.

**June:**

**Unbelivable sights,**

**indescribable feeling,**

**soaring, tumbling, freewheeling **

**through an endless diamond sky,**

**a whole new world.**

Blocky flew downwards rapidly, June covered her eyes, Danny lifted her hands off them.

**Danny:**

**Don't you dare close your eyes.**

**June:**

**A new fantastic point of view.**

**I'm like a shooting star,**

**i've come so far,**

**I can't go back to where I used to be.**

**Danny:**

**A whole new world**

**June:**

**Every turn a surprise.**

**Danny:**

**New horizons to persue**

**June:**

**Every moment red letter.**

**Danny and June:**

**I'll chase them anywhere,**

**there's time to spare,**

**let me share this whole new world with you.**

Blocky flew down to a river.

**Danny:**

**A whole new world.**

**June:**

**A whole new world.**

**Danny:**

**That's where we'll be.**

**June:**

**That's where we'll be.**

**Danny:**

**A thrilling chase**

**June:**

**A wonderous place**

**Danny and June:**

**For you and me...**

They secretly held hands as Blocky took them down the river, this was going to be an interesting night.

DPDPDPDPDP

Jake: Aww...that's so sweet.

Tiffany: Wha...what are you doing here?!

Jake: What, I can't pop up in your fan fictions?

Tiffany: Umm...yeah.

Jake: Well thanks a lot, you're officially brought me down.

Tiffany: (smiling devilishly) oh really?

Jake: Wait...what? NO, PLEASE DON'T...

Tiffany: Here's a little song I wrote,

you might wanna sing it note by note,

don't worry,

be happy.

Jake: GAAH!

Danny: Hey Tif, are you...(sees Tiffany singing and Jake on the ground shivering)

Jake: Happy thoughts, happy thoughts...

Danny: Um...R&R guys...


	13. Chapter 12 KidFlash and um, cheeze

Chapter 12

High above the forbidden palace in China, Danny and June sat happily on the rooftop while enjoying a dragon dance and fireworks.

"It's all so magical." June sighed.

"Yeah..." Danny stared at June dreamily, she smiled.

"Too bad Jake had to miss this." She told Danny.

"Nah, he hates fireworks, and he doesn't really like flying either." Danny told her, Blocky looked up.

"Uh oh." He muttered.

"Um...what I mean is..." Danny started.

"You are the boy from the marketplace! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?" June asked him angrily.

"June, i'm sorry!" Danny apologized.

"Did you think I was stupid?" June asked him.

"No!" Danny exclaimed.

"That I wouldn't find out?" She asked.

"Well, I hoped you wouldn't." He admitted. "But that's not the point."

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." June demanded.

"The truth?" Danny repeated, June rose an eyebrow, Danny sighed, knowing he had to tell her the truth. "June, the truth is..."

"WAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!"

"What was that?" June asked, turning around. Suddenly, two figures skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Danny!" Kid flash exclaimed. Kid flash had red hair and crystal blue eyes, he had a red and yellow spandex suit. And a yellow mask to hide his eyes.

The girl beside him wore a blue and white spandex suit, but she had no mask to hide his eyes.

"Danny? Who are they?" June asked him.

"Oh, that's Wally and that's Bre." Danny said, pointing to his friends.

"Ahem." Bre rasied an eyebrow.

"Um...but they rather people call them Kid Flash and...cheeze." Danny said.

"I LOVE CHEEZE!" Bre...um, cheeze exclaimed.

"Right, i'm sure you do." June smiled nervously. "What are you?"

"We're superheroes!" Cheeze sang.

"And we run really, really fast." Kid Flash told June. "Fastest kids alive."

"FAAASTEST! Vroom, vroom!" Cheeze exclaimed.

"You have to excuse her, she kinda drank 1000 cups of caffine." Kid Flash whispered to Danny and June.

"Caffine geeewd." Cheeze smiled, before she slumped down on the rooftop.

"Is she ok?" June asked, worried.

"Yeah, she just wore herself out." Kid Flash told them, suddenly, Cheeze sat up.

"What...wait...why am I on a rooftop?" Cheeze asked Kid Flash, she took one look at Blocky.

"AAH A GREEN RECTANGLE DRAWING THING!" Cheeze exclaimed out of fright.

"Cheeze, cheeze, breathe." Kid Flash instructed her.

"Danny..." June asked him, not forgetting about the truth he owed her.

"Oh right, the truth is...i'm uh..." Danny stammered, hezitating to tell the truth.

"What's he doing?" Cheeze asked Blocky, regaining her senses.

"Telling the truth." Blocky told her, she almost burst out laughing.

"The truth is that I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Danny blurted out, he almost kicked himself for lying. "But I really am a prince."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" June asked him.

"Well, you know, royalty going out into the city in disguise? Sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Danny asked her.

"Not that strange." June told him, flicking the feather from his turban out of the way and leaned against his shoulder.

"Aw...i'm gonna puke." Kid Flash told them.

"Come on, KF, it's a sweet mo...ment." Cheeze looked at Kid Flash who was puking over the rooftops, suddenly they heard some sort of chinese person yelling up to them.

"Uh oh..." Kid Flash said nervously.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Back on June's rooftop, Danny was ready to go back to his friends.

"Goodnight, my handsome prince." June told him before he left.

"Sleep well princess." Danny said, getting ready to kiss her, she slowly neared into him, thinking that this was taking too long, Danny just flew off Blocky and wrapped his arms around her, she returned the kiss. She walked towards her bedroom door, smiling at Danny before she fully dissappeared behind the curtain.

"YES!" Danny exclaimed, dropping down, forgetting to fly, and onto Blocky.

"Had fun, Danny?" Blocky asked him.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." Danny smiled.

"DANNY! WATCH YOUR..." Wolf's voice came before it was muffled, Danny looked up to see Wolf, Ali and Beast boy tied up and gagged. Danny was soon tackled to the floor.

"I got your back." Kid flash said, rushing up to Danny and knocking out the guards, that was before he was tied up in chains and gagged as well. He tried to escape them but the chains blocked out his power. Cheeze tried to do the same thing and...it didn't really work.

"Jake?" Danny tried to say through his gag before he noticed the elephant was caught in a net and blocky was tied in a knot around a tree. He struggled through his chains, suddnley, a staff fell near his face, he looked up to say Freakshow.

"I'm afraid you have worn out your welcome, prince Phanpoopoo." Freakshow told him.

"Why you...you!" Danny exclaimed.

"Make sure he's never found." Freakshow ordered his men as he knocked Danny and his friends out.

"Come on guys, stay awake." Danny told his friends, but he was going out too, slowly the world around him was turning dark...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The guards threw Danny and his friends off a cliff and into the ocean below, they were tied to a ball-and-chain to make sure it was impossible for them to swim up, as Danny landed on the surface, he remembered one thing.

Tiffany and Becky.

Swimming for his turban, he tried to get the lamp, but eventually he ran out of breath and fell unconcious to the sea floor, as he fell, the lamp slipped into his hands and the two genies came out.

"Never fails, you get into the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." Tiffany said, squeaking a rubber duck.

"Hello?" Becky turned around. "Danny?"

"Danny, wake up!" Tiffany demanded, worriedly, Danny didn't move.

"Guys? Guys, no sleeping. No sleeping!" Becky tried to wake the others up.

"Oh no cheating, I can't save you until you make a wish. You have to say, 'Tif, I want you to save my life' got it?" Tiffany shook Danny. "Come on, Danny Phantom!"

His head fell.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tiffany said, transforming Becky into a submarine and her as the captain.

"Why am I the sub?" Becky whined.

"No time, Rebecca." Tiffany told her, Becky took it seriously, Tiffany only called her by her full name when she was incredibly worried, impatient, pissed or when she had too much sugar. Tiffany babbled something in german as Becky carried all the teens up to the surface, they began coughing uncontrollably.

"Guys, thank genie!" Becky pulled them all into a group hug.

"What just happened?" Ali asked dully.

"They saved our butts." Beast boy answered.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Tif...I...I..." Danny muttered before pulling Tiffany into a hug. "Thanks, Tif."

"Hey!" Becky exclaimed before Danny pulled her into the hug.

"Getting kinda fond of you, Dan." Tiffany told him.

"Not to pick out curtains or anything." Becky said as she rushed the group over to the palace.

Freakshow was in trouble.


	14. Chapter 13 Danny's mistake

Chapter 13

Juniper hummed quietly in her room, brushing her hair, Tom and Jerry smiled at her.

"Aw, she looks so...so..." Tom started.

"In love?" Jerry finished.

"Yeah," Tom said.

"June?" Spongebob appeared at the door, June turned around happily.

"Oh Uncle Spongebob, I just had the most wonderful time!" June exclaimed, twirling around. "I'm so happy."

"You should be, June." Spongebob told her. "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" June whispered out of disbelief.

"You will wed Freakshow." Spongebob told her, Freakshow pushed the door opened, June gasped in horror.

"You're speechless, I see, a fine quality in a wife." Freakshow took June's hand but she pulled it back.

"I will never marry you!" She argued. "Uncle, I chose prince Dahli!"

"Prince Dahli left." Freakshow said.

"Better check your staff again, Freakshow." Danny said, standing against a pillar, together with his friends.

"Prince Dahli!" June exclaimed.

"You tried to kill us!" Ali told her.

"MEANIE!" Jake exclaimed.

"What ridiculous nonsense, your highness, they're obviosuly lying." Freakshow hypnotized Spongebob even more, Beast Boy rose his eyebrow.

"Obviosuly lying." Spongebob repeated.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" June asked out of surprise.

"Kid Flash, grab the staff." Beast boy whispered to him.

"What? Why?" Kid Flash asked him.

"Grab it and break it." Beast boy said.

"You better be sure about this..." KF said as he sped up and snatched the staff out of his Freakshow's hand and smashed it against the floor.

"Wuh...what?" Spongebob broke out of his trance.

"Your highness, Freakshow's been controlling you with this." KF said, finally getting it.

"Oooh, you are so busted." Cheeze said as she snuck up from behind Freakshow.

"Guards! Arrest Freakshow at once!" Spongebob shouted.

"We're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead." Planton said as the cluster minions grabbed Freakshow.

"This is not done yet, boy." Freakshow glared at Danny, he held up a vile and cracked it against the floor, sending smoke everywhere, when it cleared he and Plankton had dissappeared.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" Spongebob ordered.

"June, are you alright?" Danny asked her, holding her near him.

"Yes." She said, blushing.

"Oh no, more lovey-dovey stuff." Jake rolled his eyes. "If I have to put up with that one more..."

"Shush!" Ali and Wolf slapped their hands over his mouth, Wolf suddenly pulled hers back in disgust.

"EWE! Hand licker!" She exclaimed, Ali soon pulled hers back, screaming.

"Freakshow, my most trusted advisor, now how will I ever..." Spongebob rattled on, turning around to see June and Danny hugging tightly. "Can this be true?"

"This is the truth, the entire truth, YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Cheeze grabbed KF's collar and shook him.

"My niece has finally chosen a suitor?" Spongebob said out of surprise, June nodded her head.

"Wow, he catches on quick." KF rolled his eyes.

"Oh this is marvelous! You fantastic boy! I could kiss you!" Spongebob told Danny.

"Please don't." Danny begged.

"But i'll leave that to my..." Spongebob signalled to June. "You two will be wed at once! And you'll be happy and prosperous and one day you my boy, will be king!"

"King?" Danny asked.

"Yes, a fine outstanding youth as yourself, a person of your unimpichable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs." Spongebob told Danny, but his smile dropped.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In Freakshow's chamber, Plankton dashed through the door.

"We've got to get out of here! We've got to get out of here, we need to pack the bags, the guns, the underwear, and how about this picture? I think i'm making a weird face in it." He said, looking at the picture.

Freakshow began laughing manaically.

"Oh boy, he's cracked, he's gone nuts, Freakshow, FREAKSHOW! GET A GRIP!" Plankton exclaimed before Freakshow grabbed him tightly. "Good grip."

"Prince Dahli is nobody but that ragged urchin Danny." Freakshow hissed.

"Why that miserable..." Plankton growled.

"And you are going to relieve him of it." He told Plankton.

"ME?!" Plankton exclaimed of surprise.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"King? They want to make me king?" Danny asked himself, disbeleiving.

"HUZZAH! Hail the conquering hero!" Tiffany jumped out of the lamp and started playing as many instruments as she could. "Dadadadaa..."

"Don't look at me." Becky told Tiffany as she looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "You're the one whose responsibility it is to get us free."

"Party pooper." Tiffany rebutted.

"Save it." Becky told her as she zapped her with a lightning bolt and sent her flying after Danny.

"Danny! You've just won the heart of the princess, what are you going to do now?" Tiffany asked Danny, he just looked at her with dismay and walked off. He slumped down on his big pillow-covered bed.

"Uh oh..." KF said, nervously

"What?" Cheeze asked KF.

"Hey, do you suddenly sound normal?" KF asked her.

"I'm not always hyper." Cheeze looked at KF. "especially when somebody needs a friend."

"Well Danny really needs one now." KF looked at Danny.

"Psst, your line is 'I'm gong to free Tiffany'...anytime..." Tiffany told Danny.

"Tif, I can't." Danny said, his eyes squeezed tight.

"Sure you can, you just have to say..." Tiffany shaped Danny's mouth. "Tiffany, I wish you free..."

"I'm serious!" Danny shouted.

"Wha..."Tiffany muttered, confused.

"Look, i'm sorry, but they want to make me the king, no, they want to make Prince Dahli king. Without you, i'm just Danny." Danny told Tiffany. "Tiffany, I...I can't set you free."

"Oh, I understand, after all, you've lied to everyone else in your life I was starting to feel left out." Tiffany sulked. "Now if you'll excuse me, master." Tiffany snarled before zooming into the lamp. Danny looked at Becky, who was glaring at him.

"Becky, please explain it to her." Danny pointed to the lamp.

"Explain what? That her friend lied to her?" Becky asked Danny.

"I'm her friend?" Danny asked her.

"You're the only master that she's truly liked. Now i'm not so sure what she's thinking." Becky said, heading towards the lamp.

"Becky, I..." Danny began.

"Save it." Becky said, zooming back into the lamp.

"Guys, i'm sorry." Danny said, picking up the lamp.

"SHUT UP!" Tiffany's voice came from inside.

"Fine, then just stay in there." Danny said, stuffing the lamp under his pillow. His friends looked at him with surprise, he turned to them. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Danny?" Ali asked, confused.

"What?" He growled back.

"I..." Ali's expression turned angrier. "won't spend any more of my time with you, if you don't care, why should I?"

"What's her problem?" Danny asked his friends.

"Her problem is you," Wolf told him, "I can't believe you just rose your tone to her like that! Now I've got to go after her."

"Guys come on, you can't be serious!" Danny exclaimed.

"Ugh, forget you." Cheeze said, speeding off, KF and Beast Boy followed her.

"Jake, thank goodness, you understand right?" Danny asked Jake.

"Yeah, I understand, I understand that you're such a POOPHEAD!" Jake exclaimed as he stormed off. "To set the record straight, I have no idea what I just said."

"Great, now everybody's mad at me." Danny sighed. "What do I do?"


	15. Chapter 14  The very, VERY long end

Tiffany: Guys, i'm sorry for being so stupid and making my chapters so small, so here's 3 chapters all together.

Chapter 14

"Ali, oh Ali, will you come here?" June's voice came from a distance.

"June? Where are you?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"Out in the managerie, hurry." June's voice came again, but it was actually Plankton, hiding behind a flamingo.

"I'm coming." Danny said, rushing out. Plankton laughed evilly but stopped to find a flamingo staring at him dreamily.

"You got a problem, Pinky?" He asked the flamingo, hitting it hard on the noggin. "Jerk."

He hopped onto the fluffy bed and grabbed the lamp that Danny had forgotten.

"Oh, Freakshow's gonna be happy to see you." He smiled as he immitated him. "Excellent work, Plankton."

"Oh, go on." He congratulated himself, then immitated Freakshow. "No really, on a scale of one to ten, you are an 11."

"Oh Freakshow, stop, you're making me blush." He said, walking off with the lamp.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"People of Toongrabah! My neice has finally chosen a suitor!" Spongebob shouted to the whole city of Toongrabah.

"June?" Danny asked, appearing at the bottom of the steps.

"Dahli, where have you been? The whole city's turned out for Spongebob's announcement." June explained.

"But June, please, you don't understand!" Danny tried to tell her.

"Good luck." June said, then pushing him out the balcony.

"Prince Dahli Phanbaba!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Danny said under his breath as he watched the whole city cheer.

"What's he doing? I can't see!" Ali said, trying to look over the curtain. "Jake, move your butt!"

"Alright." Jake shook his butt back and forth, Ali groaned in disgust.

"Well he's having fun." Beast Boy sighed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Look at them cheering that little pipsqueak." Plankton said, scowling at Danny.

"Let them cheer." Freakshow said sinisterly as he rubbed the lamp and Tiffany came out.

"You know Danny, I really..." Tiffany turned around to look at Freakshow. "I don't think you're Danny."

"Tif? What's going on?" Becky came out of the lamp, took one look at Freakshow and...

"AAAAH DANNY'S BEEN TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE OLD GUYS!"

"No Becky, tonight the part of Danny will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man."

"Genie, I am your master now!" He said, throwing Tiffany to a wall and grabbing her collar.

"I have a name." Tiffany told him.

"Genie..." Freakshow warned.

"Ay, ok, let's go with that." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"grant me my first wish, I wish to rule on high as sultan." Freakshow commanded.

"Yeah, they all had to be fruit loops." Becky said as Tiffany granted the wish.

Outside, the sky turned dark and the clouds twisted in the air, the wind became stronger and it rips the roof of the castle off. Suddenly, Spongebob was stripped of all his clothing except for his underwear and they reappeared on Jafar.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" Spongebob shouted.

"That's sultan vile betrayer to you!" Plankton corrected.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." Danny said, grabbing his turban, but then turned back in shock. "The lamp!"

"You forgot the lamp, HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE LAMP?!" Cheeze exclaimed.

"Finders keepers, Phanpoopoo." Freakshow laughed as he signalled for a giant Tiffany to lift the castle off the ground and onto the clouds, Danny flew up to her face.

"Tiffany? What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Danny, i've got a new master now." She told him.

"We are so dead." Becky told him.

"Freakshow, I order you to stop!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Ah, but there's a new order now, my order." Freakshow said. "Finally, a kingdom fit for a freak and a freakdom fit for a king!"

"Does he always say that?" Wolf rolled her eyes. "Freakshow, you are so obvious."

"SHUT UP!" He warned her.

"Yes sir." She obeyed, then snapped back to common sense. "Wait a minute..."

"Finally, you will bow to me." He pointed at June and Spongebob.

"We will never bow to you!" June rebutted, Spongebob hesitated to bow.

"If you won't bow before a sultan, perhaps you will cower before a sorcerer!" Freakshow exclaimed. "Genie..."

"Tiffany." Tiffany corrected.

"Ge..." Freakshow began again.

"You're not gonna get anything until you say it right." Tiffany said, trying to stall.

"WHATEVER!" Freakshow shouted. "My second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"That's what they all say." Tiffany said as she pointed her finger at Freakshow and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Tif! No!" Danny grabbed her finger, but it was too late, Freakshow was a sorcerer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Toongrabah welcome for sorcerer Freakshow!" Plankton exclaimed.

"Now where was I?" Freakshow asked. "Ah yes, abject humilliation." He waved his staff and made June and Spongebob bow.

"Freakshow, get your hands off her!" Danny exclaimed, charging and ecto-ball and coming up to Freakshow.

**Freakshow:**

**Prince Dahli, yes it is he,**

**but not as you know him**

Jafar zapped Danny with his staff.

"Danny!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Tif come on! Do something!" KF shouted up to her, she just sadly ignored him.

**Read my lips and come to grips**

**with reality.**

He brought Danny and Jasmine closer together with his staff, then he changed Jake back into a monkey.

"I'm sorry guys." Tiffany said, softly.

**Yes, meet a blast from your past,**

**whose lives were too good to last.**

**Say hello to your precious prince Dahli!**

Freakshow put Danny into his common clothing.

"That's it..." Danny warned, trying to charge an ecto-ball, but nothing worked.

"He's taken away his ghost powers!" Ali exclaimed.

**So Dahli turns out to be merley Danny,**

**Just a con, may I go on?**

**Take it from me.**

Freakshow wrapped Danny and his friends up in a cloud of smoke and lowered them down to him at eye level.

Tom and Jerry tried racing up to him, but he put them in each other's bodies.

"I'm you?" Jerry said, in Tom's body.

"NOOO!" Tom exclaimed.

**His personality flaws,**

**give me adequete cause**

**to send him packing on a one way trip**

**so his prospects take a terminal dip.**

"Tif!" They all exclaimed as they crashed into an abandoned tower. She just looked away.

**His aspects chosen,**

**the venue chosen is the ends of the earth**

**WHOOPEE!**

"Goodbye, cya!" Plankton exclaimed.

Tiffany decided she couldn't take it anymore, so she tried to race after the tower, but Freakshow stopped her.

"So long, ex-prince Dahli." Freakshow said, maniacally as he neared June and Spongebob, they just stood there in shock.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Down at the ends of the earth, the tower crashed in a pile of snow.

"Is everyone alright?" Danny asked his friends.

"No, cause soon we're gonna freeze to death." Beast Boy told him.

"I'm sorry guys, I made a mess of everything. But i'll set things right." He told them.

"That would be great, how long is that gonna take?" Cheeze asked him.

"Hopefully before we die." Beast boy faked a weak smile.

The group kept walking until Danny found a frozen Blocky.

"Blocky!" They exclaimed, they tried to pull him out from under the pillar but he was stuck, they dug the snow out from the tower which sent it rolling towarsd them.

"Oh, great idea." Jake said, putting his hands over his head.

"Yeah, great idea!" Danny said, grabbing his friends and positioning them at one place.

"Great, we're gonna die, WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA..." Cheeze exclaimed, but she noticed that they just passed through a gap in the pillar and it just rolled over them safely. "Nevermind."

"Guys? What are you doing in my refrigerator?" Blocky said, stupidly.

"Come on, back to Toongrabah." Danny said.

"Meet you there." Cheeze and KF said as they sped off.

"Guys, hop on." Beast boy said, signalling Wolf and Ali onto his back. He turned into a dragon and flew off.

"Let's go, Blocky." Danny said as Blocky took them back to Toongrabah.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Puppet ruler want a seaweed?" Planton asked Spongebob cruelly as he stuffed seaweed in his mouth, Freakshow laughed.

"Stop it! Freakshow, leave him alone!" June exclaimed, Freakshow signalled for Plankton to stop.

"Gah, fine." Planton said, not before stuffing one last seaweed into his mouth.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this." Freakshow said, taking a bite out of the apple she was holding. She struggled to break free of the chains that tied her hands to his throne.

"A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be at the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Freakshow continued as he made a crown out of her chains. "What do you say, my dear? With you as my queen..."

"Never." June spat.

"Go June, Go June, Go June..." Becky chanted.

"SHUT UP!" Freakshow commanded.

"Shutting up." Becky obeyed.

"I'll teach you some respect!" He rose his hand up to slap June, but he stopped. "No, Genie..."

"TIFFANY!" Tiffany exclaimed, exasperated.

"I wish for you to make princess Juniper fall desperately in love with me." He told Tiffany.

June gasped.

Meanwhile, Danny was on his way to the palace together with his friends.

"Uh master, there are a few provisos, some quid-pro-quos..." Tiffany explained.

"Don't talk back ot me, little girl!" Freakshow grabbed Tiffany by her pony tail.

"Little?!" Tiffany exclaimed under her breath. "I'm like...13."

June saw Danny and his friends at the window, motioning for her to distract Freakshow, June gulped.

"You will do what I order you, slave." Freakshow said.

"Oh Freakshow, I've never really noticed how handsome you are..." June said, in a lovestruck tone. She put her crown on her head.

Tiffany's jaw dropped to the ground.

Becky's jaw crashed through the ground.

"That's better." Freakshow smiled "Now tell me, pussycat, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, dark, well dressed..." As she spoke Danny and Jake jumped down, Becky and Tiffany saw them.

"Guys! You're here!" Becky exclaimed happily, they told her to be quiet, she smiled as she zipped her mouth.

"Danny, I can't help you, I work for Freaky-mc-freakyton now." Tiffany said, her head turning into Freakshow's. "What are you going to do?"

"Hey, i'm a street rat." He said, unzipping Becky's mouth. "I'll improvise."

"Go on..." Freakshow urged June.

"And your hat is so...pointy." June said, twisting her fingers behind his back, signalling for Danny to make his move. "You've stolen my heart, Freakshow."

"FREAKS..." Plankton was knocked out by Cheeze.

"You really didn't have to kill him." KF told her.

"I didn't, look he's still breathing." Cheeze said, looking at Plankton. "He is breathing, right?"

KF sighed.

"And the street rat?" Jafar asked her.

"What street rat?" June asked back.

Danny made his way up to get the lamp, but suddenly the bowl of fruit that Plankton was holding dropped out of his unconcious hand.

"Oh crud." Ali and Wolf said at once.

Freakshow turned around, but then June turned his face back and did the most disgusting (and hard to type without throwing up) thing in the whole story, kissing Freakshow full on the lips and hoping that he didn't want to French Kiss her.

"Oh my genie..." Becky said. "Tif, are you...ok?"

Tiffany was blowing chunks on the floor.

"OH MY GOSH!" Beast boy, Ali and Wolf exclaimed, Jake was blowing chunks outside the window.

"W-oah." KF said.

Cheeze was blowing chunks on him.

"Ewe..." KF said, looking at his shirt.

Danny was speechless, but he still reached for the lamp, unfortunately for him, his reflection showed up on Jasmine's crown.

"YOU!" Freakshow exclaimed, turning around.

Danny got zapped into a pile of gold.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Freakshow asked Danny, rethorically.

"No!" June grabbed the staff, but Freakshow pushed her off.

"Get the lamp!" Danny ordered, June ran for the lamp but Freakshow shut her in a giant hourglass and turned it around, making the sand fall on her.

"Ah, ah, princess, your time is up." Freakshow smiled.

"I got it!" KF and Cheeze ran up to the lamp, but Freakshow zapped them and made them go at slow motion.

"Take it slow, guys." Freakshow joked.

"Yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu Feeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnddddd..." Cheeze said, in slow motion.

"Oh, nice shot, Freak..." Plankton said, coming back to conciousness, just for him to get knocked out by Jake who was rushing for the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Freakshow turned Jake into a Toy monkey.

Blocky grabbed the lamp.

"It looks like your future is being erased, my boy." Freakshow mocked Danny as a giant eraser came up and wiped Blocky away.

"Get the point?" He asked Danny as he was surrounded by knives.

Danny tried to reach for the lamp, but he couldn't.

"Oh come on, these puns are totally lame." Beast boy rolled his eyes.

"Well come on, we have to help him!" Ali said, but Freakshow shot a force field at them.

"Or we can just sit here and watch, no biggie." Wolf said, nervously.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Freakshow said, blowing a ring of fire around Danny.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Danny asked Freakshow.

"Snake am I? Let's see how sssnake like I can be..." Freakshow turned into an actual snake and tried to bite Danny, but he cut him with a sword, Freakshow screamed in pain.

"Rickem, Rockem, Rackem, Rake, stick that sword into that snake!" Tiffany and Becky cheered.

"You stay out of this!" Freakshow warned.

"Freakshow, Freakshow, he's our man, if he can't do it..." Tiffany chanted. "GREAT!"

Danny tried to crack the hourglass June was in open before she was buried alive by the sand.

"June, hold on!" He shouted, Freakshow heard him and grabbed him in his tail, he tried to squeeze Danny.

"You little fool, you honestly thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth?" Freakshow asked Danny.

"Squeeze him, Freakshow, squeeze him like an..." Plankton said before he was flicked off the table by Becky.

"What'd u do that for?" Tiffany asked her.

"I hate green." She smiled.

"Without the genies boy, you're nothing." Freakshow taunted Danny.

"The genies?" Danny turned to Tiffany and Becky, who shrugged. "The genies!"

"What is he doing?" Beast boy asked, trying to look through the sheild.

"The genies is more powerful than you'll ever be!" Danny exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Freakshow shouted.

"Tif gave you your power and they can take it away!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"Face it, Freak, you're still just second best!" Danny exclaimed.

"You're right, her power does exceed my own, but not for long." Freakshow smiled.

"The boy is crazy, he's a little punch drunk." Tiffany told Freakshow. "One too many hits with the snake."

"SLAVE! I my third wish..." Freakshow thought. "I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

"All right, your wish is my command." Tiffany said, glaring at Danny. "Way to go, Danny."

She zapped Freakshow and he transformed into a genie.

"YES! THE POWER! THE ABSOLUTE POWER!" Freakshow exclaimed.

Danny ran up to the hourglass June was in and broke her out.

"What have you done?!" June exclaimed.

"Just trust me!" Danny told her.

"All the power of the universe in my command, to control!" Freakshow shouted to the sky.

"Not so fast, Freakshow, aren't you forgetting something?" Danny shouted up to him.

"Huh?" He looked down at Danny.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it." Danny told him.

"WHAT?!" Freakshow exclaimed as cufflinks attached on his wrist.

"And everything that goes with it." Danny said, holding up the lamp and sucking Freakshow in.

"NO! NO!" Freakshow exclaimed as he got sucked into the lamp.

"I gotta get outta here." Plankton exclaimed as he ran off, but Freakshow took a hold of him and both of them got sucked into the lamp.

"Phenominal cosmic powers...itty bitty living space." Danny quoted.

"MOVE IT!" Freakshow exclaimed from inside the lamp.

"Really itty bitty." Danny smiled.

"Danny, you little genius you." Tiffany smiled.

Everything returned to normal and Danny got his powers back.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

"10 thousand years in the cave of wonders aught to chill him out!" Tiffany said as she wore a baseball cap and shot Jafar's lamp out to the desert.

"That's gotta be worth a home run." Becky smiled.

Danny chuckled, June walked up to him from behind and grabbed hold of his hand, he turned around to face her, his happy expression dropped.

"June, i'm sorry that I lied to you." Danny apologized.

"I know why you did." June said.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Danny asked.

"Oh, that stupid law, this isn't fair." June said, turning to Danny once again. "I love you."

"Dan, don't worry, you still have one wish left, just say the word and you're a prince again." Tiffany told him, smiling.

"But guys, what about your freedom?" He asked.

"It's only an eternity of severtude." Becky said, weakly. "This is love."

"Dan, you're never gonna find a girl like her in a million years, believe me, I know, i've looked." Tiffany told him.

"June, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be someone i'm not." Danny told June.

"I understand." June said.

"Aww...it's so touching, right Cheeze?" Ali turned to Cheeze. "Cheeze?"

"She's gonna be alone...all alone..." Cheeze sang. "WAAAH! SOMEBODY HOLD ME!"

"I'm holding you, i'm holding you." Wolf said, comforting her as Cheeze pulled her into a death hug.

"You don't really have a choice." KF said, slyly.

"Guys, I wish you free." Danny told Tiffany and Becky.

"One bonafied prince pedigree coming up!" Tiffany said, snapping her fingers, then freezing. "What?"

"Guys, you're free!" Danny let go of the lamp as a bright light surrounded Tiffany and Becky, their cufflinks dropped off and the lamp lost its glow.

"I'm free, i'm free." Tiffany said, so surprised she almost burst out in tears, Becky grabbed the lamp.

"Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous, say 'I want the nile', wish for the nile, try that." Becky demanded.

"I wish for the nile?" Danny said, confused.

"What's a nile?" Tiffany asked him.

"Tif! You don' t know what the nile is?" Becky asked her, excited.

"Nope." Tiffany shook her head.

"You're dumb!" Becky exclaimed.

"I'm free!" Tiffany cheered as she blasted around the palace. "MAN does that feel good!"

"Well somebody's on sugar." Cheeze said.

"This is ironic..." KF muttered.

"What about us?" Wolf asked Spongebob.

"You guys can go home." Spongebob told them.

"But...but we don't have homes." Ali said.

"Oh, alright...then you can stay with us." Spongebob smiled.

"Really?" KF asked.

"We get to stay in a palace! We get to stay in a palace!" Cheeze said, turning KF around at superspeed.

"Woo, dizzy." KF said once he stopped turning.

"I'm free! I'm free at last!" Tiffany danced around.

"You mean...we're free." Becky corrected.

"Bla bla bla your needs." Tiffany said, Becky glared at her. "Sorry."

"Well, you go, i'm staying." Becky told her.

"What? Why?" Tiffany asked her.

"It's because, well...i've found my freedom right here." Becky said, looking at all her friends.

"Well i'm gonna miss you guys, cause i'm hitting the road, i'm off to see the world! I'm..." Tiffany exclaimed.

She then looked down at Danny, who was faking a small smile. She looked at him with tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"Tif, i'm...gonna miss you." He said weakly.

"Danny...me too..." Tiffany said, a tear dripped onto her cheek as she pulled Danny into a hug. "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."

"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as i'm concerned." Spongebob said. "It's that law that's the problem."

"Spongebob? Dude, calm down." Beast boy said.

"Well, am I king or am I king？" He asked Beast Boy.

"Um..." Beast boy said, confused.

"From this day forth, the princess is free to wed whoever she wants." Spongebob said. "And whoever wants her, that's very important."

"Him! I choose...I choose you Daniel." She smiled as Danny caught her in his arms.

"Heh, call me Danny." He told her.

"Aww, all of you, come here! Group hug!" Tiffany exclaimed as her arms grew long and pulled everyone into a hug.

"Mind if I kiss the monkey?" Tiffany asked Danny.

"Not at all!" Jake exclaimed, puckering up.

"Ehhh...nevermind." She said, nervously looking at Jake.

"Come on, one little one." Jake said, Tiffany slapped him on the head.

"I've done enough damage in this posicle stand, i'm outta here!" Tiffany exclaimed as she blasted off.

"Bye bye, you two crazy lovebirds!" Tiffany waved to Danny and June.

"Yo, chalkdude, qiao!" She waved to Blocky.

"Cheeze, lay off that caffine!" She instructed.

"CAFFINE GEEWD!" Cheeze repeated.

"Ali, Wolf, take of yourselves!" She said. "And goodbye the rest."

"We're the rest?" Beast boy asked, feeling insulted.

"Let's pretend she said it with feeling." KF told him.

"I'm history, no i'm mythology! I don't care what I am...i'm free-hee!" Tiffany exclaimed as she dissappeared into the sky.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Meanwhile, at night, fireworks were booming in Toongrabah as the newest couple zoomed off into the sky.

**Danny:**

**A whole new world**

**June:**

**A whole new life**

**Both with chorus:**

**For you and me...**

**Chorus:**

**A whole new world...**

They kissed one last time as Blocky took them on another magic drawing ride. Suddenly, the moon came to life and began laughing manaically. Tiffany then grabbed the film "off the projector" and beamed at the audience.

"Made ya look." She said before the film dropped into its normal place.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Tiffany: DONE!

Danny: Feeling proud?

Tiffany: Yeah...you know? If I had to do this all over again, I would.

Danny: Really?

Tiffany: NO! This was hard work. Hey wait a minute, I forgot something...call in Wolf, Ali and Cheeze.

Danny: Um...ok.

Wolf, Ali, Cheeze: What's up?

Tiffany: Just to let you know, for being in my story, you guys receive (da da daa) a gift basket!

Wolf: Seriously? COOL!

Cheeze: What else do we get?

Tiffany: De-caffinated coffee.

Ali: Um...Tif, I think that's a bad idea cause..

Cheeze:(hyper because of the coffee) caffine GEEWD!

All: (Scream loudly as Cheeze goes on a major sugar rush)


End file.
